


Blood Doll

by ViolaVampyre



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaVampyre/pseuds/ViolaVampyre
Summary: Alan Frog is captured when he and his brother try to stake the Lost Boys. The boys decide to keep the Frog alive due to his sweet tasting blood and he is then kept as their Blood Doll.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Alan Frog is the one who is grabbed by David as they try to escape the lair, instead of Sam. I don't know how I got this idea but I could not get it out of my head. I have no beta so any mistakes are my own and English is not my first language. If you spot a mistake, please let me know but please be kind about it.
> 
> A Blood Doll is the definition of a mortal who freely offers their blood to a vampire.

They had thought it would be easy. It was what they had trained for after all; to rid Santa Carla of all the blood suckers. They thought they were well prepared when they went down to the lair that day; they were armed to their teeth with stakes. Staking the small one was supposed to be the easiest to start with but they had not expected for the others to wake up and attack them. Alan, Edgar and Sam had fled in a panic with the vampires literally at their heels. They could see the sunlight at the exit of the cave and Alan watched his brother crawl out and reaching back to grab Sam’s hand, pulling him through as well. Alan was right behind them; he could feel the sun on his face when he felt a hand, or maybe it was a claw, grab his ankle in a vice-like grip. He felt the sharp claws digging through his clothes and skin as he was pulled back. He tried to kick the creature behind him to get free but the grip only tightened and he screamed out in pain as he felt his bone crack under the pressure. He saw the panicked looks on his brother’s and Sam’s faces as they tried to reach for him but he was quickly pulled out of their reach and back into the darkness, hearing his brother calling out his name after him.

Alan was gasping for breath as he was pulled back in the cave and he felt a claw-like hand grab around his neck as he was held mid-air, facing the vampire with the platinum blond hair.  
“You fucking little shit,” the vampire hissed, his fangs exposed and his golden eyes glowing in the dark. The vampire’s face grew softer as he kept inspecting Alan’s frightened face. He grabbed the beret from Alan’s head and threw it aside.  
“You’re one of the little brats from the comic book store, aren’t you?” the vampire spoke with a smirk on his face which was slowly morphing back into something more human. “I’ve seen you and your brother, calling yourselves vampire hunters.” Alan whimpered as the vampire pulled him closer while he clawed at the hand that was still pressing against his windpipe.  
“Look at you now ‘hunter’,” the vampire continued mockingly as Alan trembled in his grip.  
“P-please,” Alan gasped out. “D-d-don’t kill me.” The vampire’s smirk only grew as he met Alan’s panicked gaze.  
“Give me a fucking reason why I shouldn’t,” the vampire hissed, his breath hitting Alan’s face. “You tried to kill my brother.” Alan was crying by this point; he was going to die down here. His only comfort was that his brother would live to avenge him.

“David.” The tall, dark-haired vampire came towards them. He looked tired and angry as he gazed between Alan and the other vampire, David, who Alan guessed was the leader. Maybe he was even the head vampire.  
“How is he?” David asked, pulling Alan’s body closer, his hand still gripping around his neck although not as tightly and the other arm was wrapped around his arms and torso. The brunet vampire sighed and pulled a hand through his hair.  
“Luckily, those little shits also have shitty aims so the stake missed the heart,” he explained and Alan silently cursed. “He’s still in a hell of a lot of pain though. Paul and I let him drink from both of us but he’s not fully healed. He needs fresh blood and fast.” At the last statement the brunet gazed down at Alan who whimpered and began to struggle against the grip on him as he tried to protest. He did not want to be a meal for these creatures.  
“Shut up, brat!” David hissed and pushed Alan over towards the brunet. “Hold him, Dwayne.” Alan stumbled on his injured ankle before the brunet, Dwayne, caught him, holding Alan’s back flush against his own body while he covered his mouth with one of his hands. Alan whimpered again, his feet barely touching the ground as he was brought further into the vampire lair where the other two were. The small one was still laying on the floor, covered in blood and with a large wound in his chest where the stake had been. The other blond was sitting beside him with a sour look on his face.  
“Did you get them?” the taller blond asked as he rose to his feet when he noticed them approaching. Dwayne pushed Alan in front of him and this time there was no one to catch him and instead he fell to the floor as his ankle refused to support him. He whimpered in pain as he pushed himself up by his elbows while the three uninjured vampires surrounded him, looking down at him like a pack of demons or hungry wolves.  
“Marko, can you move?” David asked as he gazed at the smaller vampire who moaned as he covered his wound with his hand as he struggled to sit up. Dwayne kneeled down next to Alan, ripping his jacket off his shoulders and using it to tie his arms behind his back and then pushed him towards the small one who caught him in his arms, almost in a mock embrace. Alan’s mouth was open in a silent scream as Marko bit into his neck and he felt his blood being forcefully sucked out of his veins.  
“Don’t kill him, Marko,” David warned as he and the others watched them. The only indication given that Marko had heard him was a low grunt as he continued to drink. Alan’s body grew weaker and his tanned skin grew paler while Marko’s wound slowly began to heal.

“That’s enough, Marko. Let him go,” David ordered and Marko obeyed, albeit reluctantly, letting go of Alan who fell onto the floor, too weak now to even lift his head. He briefly wondered why they had not just killed him and feared that they would instead turn him. Maybe if he became a halfling he could kill David and then go back to his brother.

David smirked as he crouched down next to Alan, stroking his hair and cheek in a mocking imitation of affection. Alan tried to swallow, his mouth dry and his vision slightly blurry as he gazed at the vampire. He tried to speak but no words left his throat and instead he merely whimpered pathetically.  
“So, what’s the plan now?” Paul asked as he sat down next to Marko again. The smaller blond was still not fully healed but he looked much better than before. “Do we go after the others?” David shook his head, his eyes never leaving Alan.  
“No. They will probably be waiting for us,” he answered. “Marko is too weak to leave and we can’t risk giving them an upper hand.” He glanced at the others from over his shoulder.  
“Dwayne, when the sun sets, you and Paul can go out and get us some food. We all need to regain some strength. I will head to Max’s later. I think he will want to know about this.” Alan was barely paying attention to what was said but he did hear the name Max and immediately thought of the man that Mrs Emmerson had had over for dinner the other day. But it could not be the same man; they had tested him already. He tried to think of any other Max but he was so tired from the loss of blood and the adrenaline rush from before was gone as well. He just wanted to sleep but he was also afraid that if he did he may not wake up again. Eventually he could not fight it anymore and he slowly drifted off.

He woke up with a moan. He did not know how long he had slept but his arms were still tied behind his back but he noticed that he was no longer on the hard, rock floor but instead he was on a soft mattress with silken pillows and a blanket. He also noticed that he had been stripped of all his clothes aside from his briefs. He looked around in a panic, looking for his clothes but did not see them anywhere and instead noticed the slightly transparent canopy surrounding him. He was quite certain that this was where that girl had slept when they first entered the lair. He gasped when he felt cold but firm hands on his ankle and gazed down, seeing the brunet vampire sitting beside him, wrapping up his injured ankle with a bandage. He was surprisingly gentle in his ministrations and the bandages looked clean and fresh. Alan tried to speak but his throat was still dry and he ended up coughing instead which caught Dwayne’s attention. Alan hated how pathetic he felt as he tried to prop himself up on his bound arms to better gaze at the vampire.  
“What are you doing?” Alan eventually asked, his voice half-choked. The vampire raised an eyebrow as he tied the bandages.  
“I’m treating your leg,” he answered. “It appears that it was just cracked so it should heal up nicely so long as you don’t put too much pressure on it.” Alan frowned as he gazed at his ankle which Dwayne was still cradling in his hands.  
“Why are you…?” he began but ended up coughing again and Dwayne chuckled. Before any of them could speak the canopy was pulled aside and David peeked inside.  
“Finally awake I see,” he spoke as he eyed Alan.  
“What do you want? Why am I still here?” Alan asked, licking at the cracks in his dry lips. He really wanted some water. David smirked at him and kneeled down next to him.  
“Have you ever heard of Blood Dolls?” he asked, stroking Alan’s hair like some pet. “Have you ever read about those in your little comic books?” Alan carefully shook his head. He had never heard the word before but he did not like the sound of it. David’s smirk grew.  
“A Blood Doll is a mortal who offers their blood to a vampire,” he explained, gazing intensely at Alan who felt his heart hammer painfully in his chest. “It’s quite a lucrative deal, isn’t it? The vampire gets a willing supply of blood and the mortal gets to live.” Alan felt tears sting in his eyes as he gazed at David.  
“We decided to make you into our own little Blood Doll. Meaning we will keep you alive for a very long time,” David whispered as he leaned closer to Alan who frantically shook his head, ignoring the headache it brought on.  
“NO! I refuse! I’d rather you kill me than be your little pet!” he protested. David chuckled, the sound dark and menacing as he put a hand over Alan’s chest, pushing him down onto his back.  
“It’s already been decided, doll,” David said as he leaned closer, his nose nearly touching Alan’s. Alan tried to glare at him but the tears in his eyes took the edge of it.  
“My brother is going to kill you!” he screamed out, ignoring his dry throat. “He and the others will kill all of you and burn your asses into a crisp!” Both David and Dwayne chuckled at his outrage, making him feel like a child throwing a tantrum.  
“I doubt that. You and your brother couldn’t even locate the heart properly,” David explained. Alan continued to glare, hiccupping as he kept crying. He wished he was back at the comic book store with his brother where all he had to worry about were shoplifters. He cried harder as he thought about his brother, his glare quickly vanishing as he hung his head.  
“Please,” he begged, his voice a quiet whisper. “Please, just let me go.” David continued to smirk as he stood up again.  
“No way, doll. You’re ours to keep now,” he spoke. “Which reminds me that we ought to feed you.” He gave a nod to Dwayne who stepped around the makeshift bed and picked Alan up bridal style. Alan was still crying, too weak still to struggle as he was carried to another part of the lair where the other two were sitting, passing a joint between them. Marko appeared to be fully healed by then and was snickering at some joke he had shared with Paul. They both grinned as they saw Dwayne carrying Alan over to them.  
“Our little dolly is awake!” Paul cheered while Dwayne sat down beside them in an old worn out couch with Alan in his lap while David was sitting in an old wheelchair as if it was a throne. Alan kept hanging his head even though he had stopped crying. He was also cold; despite the fire burning in the barrels the air in the lair was still chilly.  
“Paul, run and get our doll some food,” David ordered and Paul gave a mock salute before he ran off.

Alan had no idea how long Paul was gone; he was still tired from the lack of blood and his head hurt from crying. He did not even realise that he was leaning his heavy head against Dwayne’s shoulder as he was slowly nodding off. He was woken up again by the loud cheers from Paul when he returned with his arms full of greasy hamburgers and beers. Alan was surprised when he saw how the blond handed out the hamburgers and beers to the others since he did not think that vampires drank or ate anything but blood but they seemed to munch quite happily on the burgers. He had hoped that they would finally untie his arms but instead he was being handfed by Dwayne while Marko and Paul cooed at him like he was a puppy or something. He would have refused the food if he was not so hungry and he also knew he that he needed to regain his strength. He had already eaten three burgers when Dwayne cradled his head in his hand and brought one of the beer bottles to his lips. Alan had never had any alcoholic beverage before and the beer tasted bitter and vile. He tried to spit it out but it was hard in the angle he was in and Dwayne kept the bottle by his lips.  
“It’s the only drink you’re getting right now unless you want something even stronger,” Dwayne had spoken in his ear. Alan sighed but ultimately drank down the beer offered to him despite it making him feel sick. Dwayne then guided Alan’s head back to rest on his shoulder, holding him there with a gentle but still firm grip. Seeing as he had little better to do Alan closed his eyes and drifted off again, not paying much attention to what the vampires were saying but he thought he heard the name Max again.

When he awoke again he was back on the bed and the vampires were nowhere to be seen. He quickly realised why when he noticed the faint rays of sunshine peeking through the entrance of the lair. Alan tried to sit up, thinking that this was his chance to get away but found that he could not move and as he looked up he saw that his hands were tied to the bed. He let out a frustrated scream as he struggled against the ropes that bound him, ignoring the pain as they cut into his wrists, breaking his skin. He let out a number of curses directed at the vampires and swore that he would kill them all.

For hours he struggled with the ropes which ended up being sticky with blood but they did not budge. Whoever had tied them knew their ways around knots.

As soon as the sun set Alan heard the voices of the vampires as they approached from wherever they had rested during the day. By then Alan was exhausted from struggling and his wrists were completely torn with his blood covering his arms and the sheets.  
“Are you trying to tempt us, doll?” David asked as he approached the bed and pulled the canopy aside to peer down at Alan. “You make us hungry when we wake up to the scent of your sweet blood.” Alan did not respond and refused to face David or any of the others as they approached as well, surrounding him like a pack of wolves. Alan squeezed his eyes shut as the vampires kneeled down and his arms were untied. They made him sit up as his wrists were brought to hungry mouths that licked at the blood. Alan bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering as he felt fangs scraping at his wrists but not actually piercing his flesh. His heart was racing in his chest as he felt someone move from his wrist to his neck. The fangs at his neck still did not completely piece his flesh but only scraped at his skin just enough to draw blood before a hungry mouth covered the wound. Alan’s toes curled as his body broke into a cold sweat, his breaths coming out in short gasps through his nose. He refused to admit it, even to himself, that he found pleasure in having four hungry mouths lapping at his blood. He gasped and finally opened his eyes when he felt a pair of lips press against his own, seeing Dwayne leaning over him. Alan tried to pull away but Dwayne bit onto his lower lip, drawing blood and drew him in again. Alan had never been kissed before; he and his brother were not really popular with the girls at their school, and he hated that it was stolen by this vampire. He wanted to hate the kiss itself, especially as he could taste his own blood on Dwayne’s tongue but it actually felt nice the way the cold tongue massaged his own while those fangs lightly scraped his lips and tongue. He got so lost in the sensation of the kiss that he forgot about everything else, his body relaxing completely and falling limp. He did not notice when the others pulled away and he barely even realised that he had reached up his arms to wrap around Dwayne’s neck.

Once Dwayne began to pull away Alan was still in a daze, his eyes fluttering open as his breath came out in gasps and his arms were still lazily wrapped around the vampire’s shoulders. He licked his lips which were swollen at that point, still tasting the blood on them.  
“I see our Dwayne hasn’t lost his magic touch,” Paul snickered and only then did Alan notice that the others were standing by the side watching them with grins on their faces. Alan quickly pushed away from the brunet, embarrassed with himself for what he had done and that he had enjoyed it so much. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, ignoring the snickers from the others.  
“No need to be ashamed, dolly,” Marko said as he sank down next to Alan and wrapped an arm around his tense shoulders. “Our Dwayne may not say much but he has one hell of a talented tongue.” Alan buried his face in his knees to hide his blush while Dwayne playfully punched Marko on the arm.

Alan was left alone after that as Dwayne and the others went to amuse themselves in the lair while David had left on some errand. The young teen stayed on the bed, biting his lower lip while he listened to the others although he found that they were rather quiet and curiously gazed up to look at them. He could not spot Dwayne but he saw Marko and Paul who appeared to just be sitting around. It seemed almost peaceful.

Alan chewed at his nails as he contemplated on going over to join the others. He used the excuse that he just wanted to stretch his legs but he ended up sighing as he gazed at his injured ankle. He would probably need help to go over to the others otherwise the injury would get worse.  
“You feeling better, doll face?” Alan jumped upon hearing the voice and turned to the other side of the bed where Dwayne stood; he was quite sure the brunet had not been there a second ago. Alan gaped like a fish as he tried to form words but none left his mouth. He did not even know what to say to the brunet vampire. He watched wearily as Dwayne kneeled down next to him, holding an old first aid kit.  
“Give me your hands,” Dwayne said as he opened the box and fished out some bandages which he placed on the bed. Alan glanced at his wrists which he had torn up earlier, they were not bleeding but they stung like hell. He hesitated before he reached out one of his hands to Dwayne who carefully examined the damage before he reached into the box again and pulled out a small bottle of disinfectant which he carefully poured over a gauze.  
“This will sting,” was his only warning before he brought the gauze to the wrist to clean it. Alan hissed and bit his lower lip as he watched the vampire work. He was so gentle and quick as he cleaned both wrists and then wrapped them both in bandages.  
“How come you know this stuff?” Alan asked as Dwayne tied the bandages around the second wrist. “I mean, it’s not like you need this stuff, right?” Dwayne glanced at him, his head still titled downwards.  
“Back when I was…alive, my dad was a doctor,” he explained. “He wanted me to take over his clinic so he taught me a few things.” Alan chewed his lower lip as he rubbed the bandages on his wrists; although he knew that these creatures were once human it was hard to imagine them as anything else but vampires and it was even harder to imagine them with families. He carefully eyed the vampire; he certainly did not look like a doctor’s son but then again, he had no idea how long ago that was. Did vampires change their appearance with the years? The ones in the comics didn’t but these guys blended in perfectly with the crowd with their hair and clothes. He had to admit though that Dwayne, as well as the others, looked good. Alan had never had any interest in men but he could recognise a nice face, male or female. 

His breath hitched when his eyes lingered on Dwayne’s lips; they were plump, not overly so but enough that they formed a nice pout. They were soft too; Alan remembered how nice they had felt against his own. He blushed as he remembered the kiss, unconsciously bringing his fingers to his own lips.  
“Why did you kiss me earlier?” he asked softly, not able to meet the vampire’s gaze so he did not see the smirk on Dwayne’s face.  
“I felt like it,” he stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alan felt a hand under his chin as his head was tilted up so his gaze met the vampire’s. Dwayne was still smirking as he leaned over gently pressing his lips to Alan’s. The kiss was different from the earlier one; softer and less demanding, really just touching of lips but it still caused a shiver to run down Alan’s back. It somehow seemed more intimate than the previous kiss.

As they pulled apart Alan was breathing heavily through slightly parted lips his heart racing to the point that it was almost painful. He was sure that Dwayne, as well as the other two, could hear his heart with their supposed enhanced senses.

“Dwayne! Quit hogging our little doll and get over here! Both of you!” Paul called out, peering at them from the couch he was slouching on. Marko was grinning as he gazed at Paul.  
“Are you feeling left out, Paulie?” he asked in mock sympathy. Paul flipped him off before he stood up and went over to the bed and Alan shrugged back slightly when the blond crouched down next to him. Paul seemed more unpredictable than the others, kind of unhinged in a way and it frightened him.  
“How ya doing, baby doll?” Paul asked with a grin and Alan wanted to glare at him for the nickname but instead he merely shrugged his shoulders. Paul continued to grin as he took one of Alan’s hands, gazing at the new bandages.  
“You better be careful from now on or you’re gonna end up looking like a mummy,” he chuckled at his own joke as he reached out his other hand and stroked Alan’s cheek. Alan shivered again, he wanted to blame the cold but he knew that it was more than that. He was worried for himself and how easily he seemed to give in to these vampires. He was weak; he always had been even though he tried to put up a brave front. He was sure that if his brother was in his situation he would not give in like this; he would fight with tooth and nail. Alan sighed. Edgar was always the stronger of them; even though Alan was the oldest it was always Edgar who stood up to bullies or shoplifters. Alan just sort of tagged along.

“Hey.” Alan was brought out of his thoughts by Paul’s soft voice as the hand on his cheek moved to his head, the fingers carding through his hair. “What’s the matter, baby doll?” Alan shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes which he furiously tried to blink away.  
“I want to go home,” he whispered, hanging his head as he felt his bottom lip trembling. “My brother must be so worried. He’s going to come looking for me.” At least he hoped he would. He had hoped that Edgar would come for him the first day but he figured that maybe he was just working on a plan of action.

Alan felt a pair of arms wrapping around him as he was pulled into Paul’s lap.  
“This is your home now, baby doll,” Paul whispered in his ear. “We’re your family now.” He felt a pair of cold lips press against his cheek as Paul’s hands rubbed at his back. He should not be comforted by this but he felt himself relaxing in the blond’s arms. Once again, he was being weak.

“I guess we need to get you some new clothes later so we can take you out with us on hunts,” Paul spoke after a while, once more reminding Alan that he was practically naked.  
“I doubt that we can take him out for a while. We need to make sure he won’t try to run before that,” Marko commented from the side before he cooed at one of his pigeons. Paul shrugged his shoulders.  
“Still, a few decent threads wouldn’t hurt,” he said as he nuzzled into Alan’s hair. “None of those shit ugly ones you came in with.” Alan frowned. He liked his clothes; they were comfortable and could take some beatings. He had seen some of the people on the boardwalk with clothes that were too tight or looked so thin and flimsy that they would probably break within the first day. His thoughts drifted to Sam and the ridiculous clothes he had worn when he first stepped into their comic book store.  
“I don’t want to be a fashion victim,” he mumbled, half to himself and he heard the others chuckle, having obviously heard him.  
“No one said we would make you a fashion victim but we could definitely find you something nicer than your old threads,” Marko said as he released the pigeon in his hands and skipped over to the bed, sinking down at it with a small huff. Paul grinned as he tightened his arms around Alan’s body.  
“We can make you look so hot,” he whispered. “Although, you’re already fucking adorable.” Paul tipped Alan’s head back and kissed his forehead, then his cheek and finally his lips. It felt strange to get that sort of attention; not even Alan’s parents had ever called him adorable and the only one he could ever remember hugging him was his brother and maybe his mom back when she and his dad didn’t smoke so much weed that they were constantly out of it. These people however, these vampires, treated Alan like he was something precious. They did not see him as one of the freaky Frogs with the stoner parents who ran the geeky comic book store. It was actually a nice change of pace and he ended up closing his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the attention given to him. It was not like he could escape after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in David's POV as he visits Max's as well as Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the chapter is from David's POV Alan is referred to as doll or boy as David does not know Alan's name.
> 
> This may contain some Star-bashing.
> 
> Once again, this is not beta read so I apologise for any mistakes.

It was still a few hours until sundown when David returned to the lair, followed closely by Thorn. He had been to Max’s place and found it empty; the dinner he had shared with Lucy the previous evening still on the table so they must have left in a hurry since Max would never leave a mess behind if he could help it. The fact that Max had not returned had furthered David’s suspicions that the head vampire was dead. He had felt a strange feeling the previous evening, almost like a piece of him was cut off and he could no longer sense Max so he suspected that something had happened.

He had found Thorn pacing outside of Max’s bedroom, whining softly when his master had not returned and David had taken pity on the beast and brought him with him. They could always use a guard dog. He had smiled to himself as he went into Max’s study, walking over to the safe that he kept hidden behind that hideous old painting. 

Despite his silly idea of living like a mortal, Max never kept any of his money in any banks and instead kept all his cash in that safe. It meant that nobody could trace his purchases and he could also hide that he gave money to David and the boys each month. David hated having to ask Max for money each month, like some kid with an allowance but the man was loaded after all; having spent years, centuries even, saving up money. It was Max who had bought them the bikes, albeit reluctantly.

David had already memorised the code to the safe, having seen Max open it countless of times so he easily opened it and grabbed all the money, even some gold, and stuffed it all into a bag he found lying around. It was enough to last him and the boys for years provided that they did not splurge too much. He doubted they would though; they had always lived simply and they liked it that way.

With the cash in hand and Thorn by his side David made his second stop that night; the Emerson’s. If Max truly was dead he suspected that the one who was behind it was Michael. This also meant that Michael, Star and Laddie would no longer be halves. David hated that Michael was no longer one of them. If only he had gone with his original plan and fed Michael his own blood instead of Max’s to turn him but he knew that the head vampire would know if he did and would no doubt punish him. 

David had however fed Michael some of his own blood, after he drank Max’s. On that first night Michael had been with them, right after he had fallen down from the railroad and David had caught him David could not resist slicing his own wrist and bring it to Michael’s mouth. Being unconscious Michael had not drank much but enough that a part of David would always be connected to him but not enough to keep him a half. David had hated the thought of anyone else claiming Michael; he wanted the boy for himself and had said as much to the others. Star had hated it. She wanted Michael too, stating that she saw him first and that Michael did not even like David.

David gritted his teeth as he thought of Star; it had been a mistake to bring her into their group. Max had pestered him about them needing a sister and initially he had thought that Star would fit in; she had appeared headstrong and wild enough to keep up with him and the boys. She had passed the initiation and so David had let her drink from the bottle. As soon as she turned though Star changed; she seemed so set on holding onto her humanity instead of giving in to her hunger and she grew bitter towards David. She tried so hard to show that she was a good person still; that she wasn’t a monster and tried to act as a conscience to David by telling him off when she thought he did something wrong. Of course, her protests were only ever half hearted and came out more like whines and David hated it.

It was Star who picked up Laddie. She had found him on the boardwalk and assumed that he was homeless so she brought him with her back to the lair while the boys were still sleeping. Laddie was never meant to drink from the bottle; he had found it and in his child-like curiosity he had taken a large gulp from it before anyone could stop him. It was only after that that they found out that Laddie had a family who were looking for him but by then it was too late for him to return. He was too young to keep his hunger under control by himself and none of them wanted the boy to make his first kill while he was still so young; it would be cruel to the boy so they decided to look after him.

David floated up to Michael’s window and peeked inside. He was happy to find the boy alone; he couldn’t stand the thought of Star sharing the boy’s bed. David had nearly ripped Star’s head off after he and the boys had returned from Max’s that night to find Michael asleep next to Star and it had been obvious that they had sex. 

David had also been there the night when Star had appeared outside of Michael’s bedroom. He had watched and listened as Star played the helpless victim; telling Michael that she and Laddie needed help to escape from David. Of course, she failed to mention that David had never kept them captive. They were free to leave if they wanted. David knew it was possible to continue living a rather normal life as a half so long as you learned to control the hunger. It was always hard at first but it was possible to resist making your first kill. David had seen halves continuing to live out their mortal lives; some avoided killing by drinking animal’s blood and some found donors who were willing to offer just enough blood to keep them sated without killing. They could even find jobs, working night shifts or even working from home. To Star however it was not enough; she wanted to rid herself of David and completely regain her humanity. So, she told Michael her lies about being little else but a prisoner to David but the worst was when she told him that David wanted Michael to be her first kill. David had never made any such claims but of course Michael swallowed each of her sobbing words as truths. Only the next night Michael had led his brother and those Frogs to their lair, taking Star and Laddie and allowing Marko to get staked.

It had hurt that Michael was so willing to kill them after they accepted him as one of them but David could not completely blame him; he had been influenced by both Star and his whiny little brother. David however was not one to give up; he had decided that he would have Michael as his mate and this time he would bide his time. There would be no Star, no Max and no rushing into things. He wanted Michael to come to him by his own will even if it meant he had to wait for him.

David slid the window to Michael’s room open and crept inside. He smiled as he watched Michael’s sleeping form, watching as his chest rose and fell with each breath. He silently slid down to sit on the edge of the bed, carefully carding his fingers through Michael’s dark curls. The boy stirred but did not wake up which suited David just fine. He did not wish to spook the boy but he did need to ask him a few questions.  
“Michael,” he whispered as he leaned closer to Michael until their noses almost touched. He resisted the urge to kiss the boy’s slightly parted lips, being reminded of the old fairy tales he read as a child where the prince wakes his love with a kiss.  
“Michael, can you hear me?” he whispered and Michael moaned in his sleep.  
“Yes,” he mumbled, still asleep and under David’s trance. David smiled.  
“Did you kill Max?” he asked.  
“Yes,” Michael answered again. David continued to card his fingers through Michael’s hair, enjoying the tangled but soft texture.  
“What did you do to the body?”  
“Grandpa burned him and scattered his ashes in the sea,” Michael answered and David smirked at the news. This meant that there was no way for Max to come back. David moved his hand to Michael’s cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. He felt a slight stubble under his fingers.  
“Michael, I have to leave you now but I will be back. Don’t tell the others that I was here. Let them think that we are dead,” he whispered in Michael’s ear before he gave in to his desire and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Michael’s lips.  
“You belong to me, Michael. You were meant to be mine from the very beginning,” he whispered against Michael’s lips and Michael let out a soft sigh.  
“Yours…” he mumbled and David grinned.  
“That’s right, Michael. And I will wait for you to come home,” he whispered. “Just don’t make me wait too long.” He pressed a final kiss to Michael’s lips and then left back out the window, closing it behind him, making it appear like he was never there.

All in all, David felt that it had been a good night so he was in a good mood when he returned to the sunken hotel and found his brothers sitting with their new doll. The young boy was being held in Paul’s lap and was being petted and kissed by the wild blond.  
“Are you having fun without me?” he asked while grinning at them all. Marko grinned as he spotted Thorn by David’s side.  
“Thorn! How are ya, buddy?” he laughed as he ran up to the dog, scratching at his fur and making the hell hound appear more like a satisfied puppy as he rolled over onto his back to let Marko scratch his belly. David chuckled at the scene; he had suspected that Marko would enjoy the hell hound’s company. Marko had always preferred the company of animals over people. Probably due to him spending years of his mortal life on the streets after having escaped from his abusive parents.

Dwayne silently watched Marko and the hell hound before he gazed at David, having obviously put two and two together by the dog’s presence.  
“So, he really is dead?” he asked.  
“Yep,” David answered, popping the p as he placed down the bag on the floor. “Michael killed him and they scattered his ashes in the sea.”  
“Fuck,” Paul breathed and held their doll closer. “So, he’s really gone.” David allowed the boys a moment to take the news in. Max had been there their whole undead life after all so the news of his death was bound to affect them despite their dislike of the head vampire.  
“So, what happens now?” Marko asked, still lazily rubbing behind Thorn’s ear. David crossed his arms over his chest, wondering about that himself. With Max gone David was now the new head vampire and he intended to look after his brothers and, unlike Max, he would actually listen to them.  
“We can do whatever we want,” he answered with a grin. The only plan he had so far was to get Michael back. The others grinned back at him while their little doll gazed at him with big eyes which were half hidden by Paul’s chest. He knew that the boy was hoping that his brother would come and save him but David had already taken care of that the first night their doll joined them. David had taken the boy’s ripped and bloodied jacket and delivered it to the comic book shop, letting his little brother think that they had killed the boy.

“What about Michael and…” Dwayne asked softly and David knew who he was truly wondering about.  
“Michael, Star and Laddie are human again after Max died,” he answered and Dwayne lowered his gaze and then glanced over at Laddie’s bed, the old teddy bear the boy used to sleep with still in place. 

David knew that Dwayne had grown quite fond of the young boy, taking on almost a paternal role with him.  
“He’ll be OK, Dwayne,” Paul said softly as he gazed at the brunet. “He can go back to his family.” Dwayne nodded silently, pulling his fingers through his hair.  
“What about Michael and Star?” Marko asked. “Are we gonna let them go?”  
“I don’t give a shit about Star anymore,” David answered as he crossed his arms over his chests. “You guys were right; she didn’t fit in with us.”  
“Told you,” Marko quipped with his usual grin and David sent him a glare. The boys had not been shy in voicing their dislike for Star to join them and they rarely ever even spoke to her when she was brought in by David.  
“Yeah, I know. Fuckin’ Max kept being on my case to get us a sister. I should’ve listened to you guys,” he admitted, scratching at his neck. He hated to admit that he was wrong but he was not too proud to do so.  
“I wanna bring Michael back though,” he added and the others chuckled.  
“Yeah, we figured,” Paul said with a toothy grin. “We actually expected you to bring him back tonight already.” David grinned and shook his head.  
“I’m not rushing him this time,” he answered. “I want him to come to us.” The boys did not object to David’s plan and soon they were all sitting together, laughing and joking around.

“By the way, David,” Paul said, still holding their doll in his lap. “Before you returned we talked about getting baby doll some new threads.” David watched their doll as Paul kept petting his dark hair while Dwayne was sitting next to them and had taken one of the boy’s hands in his own, stroking the boy’s knuckles with his thumb. The two of them had always been fond of skin ship and it seemed that they had also grown very fond of the young teen. David could not really blame them though; the boy was really adorable with his conflicting emotions and the way he would let himself be curled up in their laps despite his obvious fear and unease. Not to mention that the boy’s blood tasted very sweet. He was very different from the usual people they picked up from the boardwalk who tasted of alcohol and drugs. This boy was pure in more ways than one; he obviously never drank or took any drugs. The boy was also obviously a virgin, both evident with his taste and his reactions when they touched him. David had no doubt that Marko would warm up to the kid as well once he got over the attempt at staking him.

“I suppose getting him some clothes won’t hurt,” David said as he went over to the bag he had brought from Max’s and picked up a wad of cash.  
“Why don’t you head out and do some shopping and get some dinner while I look after our doll,” he suggested as he tossed the cash at Dwayne who caught it and stuffed it into his pocket.  
'Try to find him some clothes that aren’t too baggy or has too many pockets,' David mentally told the boys. 'The tighter and sleeker clothes the better.' Marko snickered at him as he stood up and brushed some of Thorn’s fur from his clothes.  
'Didn’t know you were such a pervert, Davey,' he teased, earning a glare from David.  
'Fuck off, Marko. It’s so he won’t be able to try and hide any weapons or shit in his clothes,' he explained.  
'Right. Got it!' Paul grinned and placed a kiss onto the doll’s head before he lifted him off of his lap and placed him on the mattress instead. David scooted over to their doll’s side as the others left the lair, cheering and hollering all the way. David had already fed after his visit to Michael so he had no qualms at staying back with the boy.

David watched the boy who had drawn his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. The boy looked so young then, practically crawled into himself. It sent a thought to David’s head.  
“How old are you, doll?” The boy started at the question and stared at David, resembling a trapped animal.  
“Sixteen,” he finally answered in a small voice. David smirked as he plucked out the cigarette he was keeping behind his ear and lit it, taking a long drag.  
“Sixteen, huh?” he said and blew out some smoke and leaned back against his arm. “Almost a man.” He saw the doll fidgeting next to him, seemingly trying to work up the courage to say something.  
“W-why are you keeping me here?” he finally asked, avoiding David’s gaze and keeping his head lowered instead, half buried in his arms. “I know you said that I’m supposed to be your Blood Doll or whatever but I doubt you need that and it’s not like I’m of any other use to you guys.” David smiled and reached out a hand to stroke the boy’s hair; it was really soft with no dye or products in it.  
“What makes you say that?” David asked softly and the doll sighed.  
“Well, you don’t seem to be short of people to…to eat, so you don’t really need my blood, do you?” David chuckled as he sank back on the mattress, resting his arms behind his head with his cigarette tucked into the corner of his mouth.  
“I never said we needed you, doll. You’re simply something entertaining that is cute to look at,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders and the doll finally gazed at him, looking scandalised. “You also have really tasty blood.” David rolled over onto his side to better look at the doll who had lowered his knees to his side, sitting like a mermaid. David grinned at him, flashing his teeth which caused the doll to shudder.  
“Your blood is really sweet, you know,” David said and made a show of licking his lips, grabbing the boy’s hand when he tried to pull away from him. “It’s like a treat. Kind of like when you have a piece of chocolate after a meal.” David sat up and pulled the frightened boy closer so he could whisper in his ear.  
“You’re like a dessert. It’s been so long since I had blood as sweet as yours so you can be sure that we plan to keep you around for a long time so we can savour it. Savour your taste.” David’s eyes lowered to the boy’s throat as he felt his pulse quicken.  
“Please,” the boy whimpered as he tried to free his hand from David’s grip. “Please, don’t do this. I don’t want this. I promise that if you let me go I will never hunt vampires again and I will tell Edgar to do the same.” David snorted and grabbed the boy’s other hand as well and forced him down onto the bed, pinning him down onto his back with his hands beside his head. The boy seemed frozen in fear as he gazed up at David with big eyes that were wet with tears. David made quick work of stubbing out his cigarette before he went back to pinning the boy’s hands down while he blew the last smoke in his mouth in the boy’s face. He chuckled when the little doll started to cough.  
“Do you really think I give a shit about you and your brother playing hunters?” David asked, his face close to the boy’s as he gazed right into those dark eyes. “I don’t. I was pissed about what you did to Marko but you already paid back for that with your blood. Your blood is the reason I first decided to keep you instead of just killing you and the boys have taken a liking to you. You’re not a human-being anymore. Whatever life you had is gone. You’re our little doll, our pet and nothing else.” The boy was biting his lower lip as he swallowed his sobs. David smirked and stroked the boy’s cheek; the sooner he realised that he belonged to them the better. He did not want the boy to keep moaning about his brother or about wanting to go home. Really, he had seen the boy’s home as well as his parents; their little doll was better off with them. At least David and the boys would take proper care of him and give him some attention.

“It won’t be so bad, doll, I promise. The boys and I will take good care of you so long as you behave and don’t try something stupid,” he said and turned the boy’s head to the side to expose his neck. The boy did not resist and was still quietly sobbing.  
“If you just succumb to us we will spoil you rotten. We can show you things you’ve only dreamed of,” David whispered as he leaned closer to the slim neck. “Just give in.” He saw the boy’s adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed. The scrapes from previously that evening were still visible but were starting to heal. David gave them a gentle lick, hearing the doll hiss in a breath before he carefully reopened one of the red welts with his teeth so that blood was slowly trickling out. David gave the neck a couple of long licks to catch the blood before he pressed his lips to the wound, sucking lightly on it to catch more blood.  
“You have no idea how sweet you taste, doll,” David whispered once he pulled back. The wound had already stopped bleeding since it was so shallow and also thanks to David’s saliva; it probably would not even scar. The boy swallowed again and slowly sat up once David let him go. He carefully pressed a hand to his neck to feel the wound, hissing as it no doubt stung to touch it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan attempts to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter from Alan's POV

David’s words still rang in Alan’s ears as he heard the others return, laughing and hollering as they came running down the stairs. Paul and Marko seemed to be racing each other and were pushing and shoving at each other at the last step but ultimately it was Marko who jumped down first, his arms held out to his sides as he grinned widely.  
“Honey, we’re home!” he called out before he ran over to David and Alan.  
“How did it go?” David asked as he fished out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and brought one of them to his lips. “Did you find anything good?”  
“Blood or clothes?” Dwayne asked as he went over to the bed and sank down next to Alan again. He held a brown paper bag in one of his hands and in the other he held a box of Chinese food and a big bottle of water which he handed over to Alan. It was only when he saw the food that Alan realised how hungry he was. He was not even that fond of Chinese food but he still devoured it like it was his last meal, grateful that he had been given a fork instead of those sticks he could never figure out.

“We found some great clothes!” Paul said with a big smile as he went up to them as well, carrying two of his own bags as well.  
“Found some yummy tourists too,” Marko added with a grin as he licked his lips. Alan’s face paled at the thought of the poor tourists they had obviously killed for their blood. 

Paul sat down next to Alan and opened his bags and dumped the content of them onto the bed in front of Alan. Several articles of clothes and different accessories spilled out and Alan stared at them all while Paul began to sort through them; they were definitely not something he would pick out himself. He decided to ignore them for the moment as he kept his attention on his food, shovelling it into his mouth.  
“Slow down, doll face,” Dwayne spoke with a soft voice while he brushed some of Alan’s hair from his eyes. Alan blushed at being called out on his gluttony and put his fork down in the box before wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Dwayne handed him the water bottle which Alan accepted gratefully. The water was nice and cold and he took several large gulps. 

When he continued to eat he did so at a much slower pace while Dwayne kept stroking through his hair. Paul continued to look through the clothes, grinning widely at them all until he picked out one of the tops and held it up in front of Alan.  
“What do you think, baby doll?” Paul asked with excitement shining in his eyes. Despite being bright red, it was still one of the subtler tops in the pile; it was sleeveless and had a high collar. It was not too different from his own shirts, except it had no print on the front and it was much smaller to the point that Alan doubted that it would even fit him. 

Before he could even comment on the garment though Paul was already putting it on him. Alan’s protests came out muffled against the cotton fabric before the collar was pulled down over his head and his arms were practically wrestled into it. The top was a tight fit but not as tight as he had first thought it would be but it was really short, showing off his midriff.

“This suits you, baby doll,” Paul smiled as he ran his hands down along Alan’s sides. Alan was not ready to agree and silently shook his head.  
“You don’t like it?” Dwayne asked as he leaned up behind Alan, his breath brushing against his ear. Alan shivered as Dwayne’s hand brushed against the small of his back.  
“It’s too tight,” Alan mumbled as he put the now empty carton of food by his side.  
“Nonsense,” Paul said as he leaned closer, nuzzling his face into Alan’s neck. “You look great.” Before Alan could say anything else he felt Paul’s lips against his neck followed by his sharp fangs which quickly pierced his skin. Alan gasped and grasped at the blankets underneath him as he felt his blood being sucked out as Paul drank. Thankfully, the blond vampire stopped after only a couple of mouthfuls and then licked the wound he had created. Alan was grateful of Dwayne’s arms which were supporting him as Paul pulled back as he was feeling dizzy and not just from the blood loss. Having his blood drunk was unlike anything Alan had ever felt before; it hurt but it also felt strangely good, almost pleasurable although he would never admit that out loud.

It was still about an hour until sunrise when Paul insisted that Alan model the rest of the clothes they had bought. Despite Alan’s reluctance both Paul and Marko ganged up on him and wrestled him into the clothes. Alan had never tried as many clothes in one go in his life; three pairs of pants, seven tops, three shirts and two jackets. Thankfully, they did not have him model any of the briefs they had bought but Paul wanted him to try the accessories they had bought which consisted of bracelets, necklaces, rings and belts. Dwayne also showed him what was in the bag he had been holding which held a pair of black leather boots.

When it was finally time for the boys to sleep for the day Alan was exhausted and practically crawled into his bed. He heard David tell Thorn to keep an eye on him and the dog then obediently laid down next to the bed, his eyes peering at Alan. He had heard of the hell hound from Sam but he had described Thorn as a large angry beast that was frothing at the mouth. To him, Thorn seemed more like an overgrown puppy with how he had played with Marko earlier. He knew he should not underestimate the dog though, just like he should not underestimate the vampires.

Despite being tired Alan was restless and kept tossing and turning in the bed for hours. He knew that the others were asleep and now may be his chance to escape. He may not be able to move quickly with his injured leg but if he managed to leave undetected he may get far enough to reach a payphone or a passing car and then he could contact Edgar and get home. 

He took a deep breath and reached over to the pile of clothes that now rested by the bed. He was already wearing a small t-shirt and a pair of patchwork jeans so he put on a jacket and grabbed his boots but he did not put them on since he did not want to make too much noise as he walked. He glanced at Thorn who appeared to be sleeping as well and carefully stepped over the dog and began to sneak towards the exit. 

He had taken the first steps up the stairs when he heard a low growl behind him and as he turned he spotted Thorn, baring his teeth at him. Alan’s heart leapt in his chest as he stared at the dog, now understanding Sam’s description of it.  
“Nice dog,” Alan tried in a trembling voice. “Please, stay there.” Alan tried to move, as slowly as possible so he would not alarm the dog but Thorn just growled louder and began advancing on him. 

Panicking, Alan began to run up the stairs, ignoring the throbbing pain in his ankle. He dropped his boots and just focused on reaching daylight but he did not reach far until he felt an intense pain in his leg; the very leg he had injured before. As he gazed back he saw Thorn biting down on his ankle. Alan cried out as he tried to kick the dog off, his blood staining Thorn’s white fur.  
“Oh God, please Thorn, let go!” Alan begged but Thorn would not budge. Alan’s eyes stung with tears which clouded his vision as he tried to find something he could use to get Thorn to let him go.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Alan’s heart sank at the sound of that voice and he could just about see David approach him through his tears.  
“Thorn, let go,” David said with a calm voice as he reached the stairs and the dog obediently released Alan’s leg. 

Alan remained on the stairs, drawing his legs up and making himself as small as possible as he buried his face in his knees. He heard David walk up the stairs and felt a rough hand in his hair before his head was pulled up so he was forced to face the vampire.  
“Is this how you repay us, doll?” David asked with a dark voice, his eyes glowing golden as he gazed down at Alan. “After we take care of you? We give you food, a place to sleep and even clothes and you try to run away from us?” Alan shook his head.  
“I wasn’t…” he began but was cut off as the hold on his hair tightened, pulling painfully on his scalp.  
“Don’t try to lie to me!” David growled as he leaned up close to Alan, his face twisted into the beast-like appearance and his fangs exposed. “I know you were trying to run but you seem to forget that you belong to us now.” 

Alan bit his lower lip, his tears soaking his cheeks.  
“Please, I just want to see my brother,” he begged. David glared at him, his long nails digging into Alan’s scalp, causing it to bleed.  
“I thought I told you that your old life no longer exists. As far as you’re concerned, this cave is your whole world,” he said between gritted teeth but then smirked at Alan. “Of course, if you have such trouble forgetting about that little brother of yours I could always bring him here. Maybe he can replace you.” Alan felt like his heart stopped and stared at David with pleading eyes as he shook his head.  
“NO!” he protested. “Please, I will never try to escape again, I promise! Just don’t hurt my brother!”

David continued to smirk, a dangerous glint in his golden eyes. He moved his hand from Alan’s hair and brought it to his lips to lick up the blood from his nails, all the while keeping eye contact with Alan.  
“So, you are going to behave from now on?” he asked and Alan nodded, frantically. “Will you stay put and not try to escape? Will you obey us like a good little doll?” After each question Alan nodded and David stroked Alan’s cheek with the back of his fingers.  
“If you disobey again or try to run away I will have to treat you like any other naughty pet and keep you on a leash,” David warned as Alan sniffed.  
“I’m sorry,” Alan whimpered and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll never try to leave again.”  
“Good. Now come here!” David said and grabbed onto Alan’s shirt, dragging him down the stairs and back to the bed, tossing him onto it. “I expect you to be here when the sun sets or I will find that brother of yours.” Alan nodded and buried his face in the pillow to muffle his sobs as David left again. 

Alan ended up crying himself to sleep that night and did not wake up again until he felt a hand examining his injured leg and gazed up to once again find Dwayne siting beside him, carefully removing his bloody and torn bandages.

“David told me what happened,” Dwayne said, his voice serious and his eyes never leaving the injury. Alan hung his head; he did not know why but he felt guilty for trying to run away.  
“I’m sorry,” he said with a small voice, his lower lip trembling. “I wasn’t thinking.” 

It was not completely true but he did not want the boys to dislike him right now. Dwayne gazed up at him then as tears once again gathered in Alan’s eyes. Alan had never thought himself as an easy crier but in these last few days it felt like it was all he did. 

Dwayne reached over and wiped his tears with his thumb and Alan leaned into the touch, desperate for some comfort. Dwayne shifted slightly and pulled Alan onto his lap, gently carding his fingers through Alan’s hair. Alan’s scalp was still sore from earlier but it still felt nice so he leaned his head onto Dwayne’s shoulder. None of them spoke and instead Dwayne just held Alan in a gentle but firm embrace. 

Alan could see, from the corner of his eyes, how the others moved around in the cave. Marko was playing with Thorn again, Paul was slouching in the couch, smoking and flipping through some magazine. David was sitting in his wheelchair, drinking what appeared to be a beer as he watched the others, his eyes occasionally travelling to meet Alan’s. It was all so normal in some way to watch them just hang out, doing their own thing. Alan watched them all carefully as well as the lair itself and a sense of peace seemed to wash over him as he leaned further into Dwayne’s embrace. David’s words kept repeating in his head; the lair was his home now, his world. Nothing else existed and trying to cling to his old life would only hurt him. 

This was his home now and these people were his new family. With that thought in mind Alan closed his eyes, his hand gently clutching onto Dwayne’s jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos. As it is right now I have written the story up to chapter nine so I can update quite quickly but I have no idea how long this story will be.
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is back in school and thinks back on his life since he met the Lost Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. This one is from Michael's POV and we get to know how life is for Emerson's as well as for Edgar.

Michael was picking at his food with his fork, not really having an appetite. Summer was over and school had started a couple of weeks ago. 

It turned out that a few of the students at school had spotted Michael over the summer along with David and the others and now everyone avoided him like the plague. The biker gang known as the Lost Boys had a reputation and it was not anything positive. It didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. Michael had, after all, been quite popular at his old school back in Phoenix; always surrounded by friends and girls but now he quite enjoyed being left alone. He remembered how he used to have to defend his dorky little brother from bullies but now Sam was the one who defended Michael, telling people that his older brother didn’t hang with the biker gang anymore but it made little difference. At least Sam had listened when Michael told him not to mention anything about vampires to the other students; they were already the misfits at the school and they didn’t need for anyone to think they were crazy too.

Michael tossed his fork onto the plate and got up from the table, tossing his lunch into the trash before he left the lunch room. He avoided the eyes of the other students as he walked along the hallways of the school, hearing the others gossip about him as he passed them.  
“Just one more year,” Michael whispered to himself as he rubbed at his eyes. 

He had permanent circles under his eyes nowadays due to lack of sleep. Each night he would have nightmares about drinking blood and killing his own family. He would also have dreams about David; about the vampire entering his room at night while he slept, whispering to him about coming back to the Lost Boys. Every time in those dreams David would also touch him and even kiss him and sometimes Michael would respond, even enjoy it. Michael hated those dreams more than the nightmares. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy it; he wasn’t supposed to think of David that way. He liked Star; he liked girls. So why then could he not stop thinking about David’s husky voice and seductive smirk?

He reached his locker, lightly slamming his forehead against it as he sighed; he was so weary of everything. He had thought that everything would be fine after Max’s death; he was supposed to live happily with Star and his family without having to worry about any more vampires but that was not the case. To start there was the nightmares, then Star decided that she wanted to get away from any reminders of her life as a half vampire and that included Michael. She had stayed only to return Laddie to his family and then she took the first bus out of Santa Carla. A part of him understood her wanting to leave but he had also thought that she would at least offer to stay in touch or ask Michael to join her but she didn’t; she just left without saying where she was going.

Then, of course, it was the case of the Frog brothers. Michael had heard from Sam what had happened to the older brother, Alan; how he had been dragged back into the lair that day when they went to get Star and Laddie. The younger Frog, Edgar, had acted like a rabid animal, swearing revenge for his brother and had nearly staked Michael and the others right then but Sam had managed to hold him back. The kid had helped them that following night when they had expected for David and the others to show up but instead Max had showed up, revealing who he was and the plans he had for Lucy and the others. Michael had tried to fight the older vampire but had been flung away like a pesky fly. If grandpa hadn’t arrived Max would either had killed or turned them all.

The same night that Max died Alan’s bloody and torn jacket had been placed outside of the comic book shop where Edgar had found it. Over a week later the police had found a body washed up on the beach. The body was bloated from being in the water and almost torn to shreds with limbs missing and the face practically torn off but it matched Alan’s height and colours not to mention that the rags it wore were the remains of the clothes the boy had worn when he was taken. 

The police had gone to the Frog’s parents to report their find only to learn that the stoned parents had not even noticed that their oldest son was gone. They lost custody of Edgar after that and were told to go to rehab if they ever wanted to get him back. Edgar was supposed to go to a foster home but Lucy had managed to convince the authorities to let her take the boy in. They had agreed but Edgar had to attend therapy for at least six months due to what had happened. He was diagnosed with schizophrenia since he kept saying that vampires roamed in Santa Carla and that they had killed his brother. He was put on all sorts of medication but Michael knew that Edgar did not take it; he had spotted the boy flushing his pills down the toilet on several occasions but Michael never told anyone. He knew that the boy was telling the truth about his brother after all and he could only imagine how he must suffer. Michael was not sure what he would do if it had been Sam that had been killed that day.

Michael lingered in the hallway even as he heard the bell ring, signalling the end of lunch hour. He still had two classes left that day but he wasn’t in the mood to attend them. He would have already dropped out of school if he didn’t know that it would break his mother’s heart so he figured that he would stay until his graduation and then get a job and his own place. Maybe he would even leave Santa Carla; there wasn’t much for him here after all. 

He could always return to visit his family but he didn’t want to continue living with them. He couldn’t stand the pitying looks from his mother or her constant need to know where he was and who he was with. Sam no longer joked around with him and, although he tried to be supportive, he treated Michael like some fragile, wild animal; never angering him or arguing with him and tiptoeing around him. Edgar showed obvious disdain towards him and even told Michael that he blamed him for the death of his brother. Michael didn’t argue with him as he could understand how the boy felt and a part of Michael blamed himself for what happened as well. If he had never approached the vampires then maybe none of it would have happened.

By the time the last bell of the lunch hour tolled Michael had left the school ground and was heading home, it was not as if he was learning anything in class anyway. He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the rundown house and noticed that his mother’s car wasn’t there. With Max gone the video shop had gotten a new manager who had hired his own staff which meant that she was out of a job again but she had instead taken over the Frog’s comic book shop. Sam had of course been ecstatic that the family now owned a comic book shop and had taken it upon himself to teach their mother everything he knew about comics and also worked there on the weekends along with Edgar.

Michael parked his bike and went up to the house which he had spent the remainder of the summer helping grandpa to repair after the old man had driven his truck through the wall to kill Max.

“Skipping school, eh kid?” Michael glanced into the kitchen where he found grandpa standing by the fridge where he grabbed a root beer from the second shelf. Michael nodded.  
“Yeah. Don’t tell mom, will you?” he mumbled as he stepped into the kitchen as well. The old man shrugged his shoulders.  
“I figure she has enough to worry about already,” he said and tossed the root beer to Michael before he grabbed another. “Talk to me, kid. What’s eating you?” The old man closed the fridge and then went to sit by the table, opening his root beer with a loud fizz and slurping it. Michael sighed as he went to sit down as well, silently tapping at the cold can with his finger.  
“Everything’s going to shit, grandpa,” he sighed. “The nightmares, school…just everything.” The old man hummed thoughtfully.  
“Still have the nightmares, huh?” he asked and Michael nodded. 

Grandpa was the only one he had told about the nightmares and he had gotten quite close to the old man after everything that had happened over the summer. He found that the old man knew more about vampires than the Frogs did and he was always there to listen to Michael’s complains or concerns or answer any questions he may have.

“What if they never go away, grandpa? I’m just so tired. Christ, I can still feel the fangs in my mouth. I freak out whenever I see just a single drop of blood and I still get headaches whenever I’m out in the sun. What if it never changes?”  
“Then you deal with it!” The old man’s face was grave as he spoke. “You stood up to a pack of vampires. Hell, you stood up to a head vampire and you survived. You can survive this.” Michael bit the inside of his cheek and gazed down at the still unopened can in his hands.  
“I don’t even know if they’re dead or not,” he mumbled. “How do we know that they are not still lurking out there?” It was a thought that often haunted him and sometimes he swore he heard their bikes and laughter late at night and sometimes he could hear David’s voice whisper his name. Nobody else heard them though so Michael never knew if it was real or if he was going insane.  
“We don’t know,” grandpa said with a shrug of his shoulders. “But if they are alive and wanted revenge, I think they would have appeared by now. Either they’re really dead or they’re alive and have decided to leave us alone. If that is the case, I suggest we leave them alone as well. I haven’t survived this long in this town by accident; I’ve learned early on that as long as you don’t get in their way then they tend to leave you alone.” Michael nodded, finally opening the can and taking a small sip.  
“Do you know if there are others out there?” he asked after a while and the old man shrugged his shoulders.  
“Who knows? There might be. I don’t exactly leave the house a lot and like I said, you stay out of their way, they return the favour.” Michael nodded again. He wanted to believe that the old man was right.  
“Now, finish your root beer and then go up and get some rest. You look like you need it,” the old man said with his usual grin. “If your mother gets home I’ll tell her you weren’t feeling well, ok?” Michael gave a small smile.  
“Ok. Thanks grandpa.” The old man got up from his chair and patted Michael on the shoulder.  
“Anytime, kid. If you need me I’ll be outside, tending to the plants.” He gave Michael a wink before he headed outside. Michael chuckled as he remembered when they first arrived and he had spotted grandpa’s plants in the backyard. He had thought that the old man was nothing but a crazy pothead back then but the old man had proved him wrong. He downed the rest of the soda and then headed up to his bedroom, collapsing on the bed with a loud groan. He had put up a pair of heavy curtains in his room to shut out the sun at all times so his room was dark and silent, just the way he liked it. He closed his eyes and slept.

_Michael. Michael. Come home, Michael._

The voice seemed to come from all around him. He opened his eyes and found that it was night and he was standing outside of the sunken hotel. David stepped out, holding a lit torch which illuminated his face. He grinned at Michael and held out his hand, beckoning him to come closer. Michael wanted to run but his body refused to obey and instead he stepped closer to David and took his hand. With a single tug on his hand David had pulled Michael’s body flush against his own, dropping the torch onto the stone underneath them. David continued to grin as he gazed into Michael’s eyes; he had the palest blue eyes that Michael had ever seen which suited his platinum hair, making him appear ethereal.

Michael felt how one of David’s hands snaked around the back of his neck, pulling him in. His mind screamed at him to pull away but he instead allowed himself to be pulled closer until his lips met David’s. Michael closed his eyes as David’s cold lips moved against his own and the vampire’s arms tightened around him. Their tongues met and the kiss became more teeth than lips. Michael’s breath came out in heavy pants as they finally pulled away. He opened his eyes and saw that David’s face had changed; the blue eyes were now golden and his mouth was covered in blood while his fangs peeked out from behind his lips as he grinned. Michael brought his hand to his own mouth, finding it covered in blood as well and he gasped as he stepped away from David, stumbling over his own feet and falling over. He felt something soft and sticky under his hands as he landed and gazed around them, seeing that they were surrounded by drained corpses, including his family. He saw the corpse of Sam as it stared back at him with clouded eyes and his face stuck in a silent scream. Michael felt sick to his stomach and gazed back up at David again who laughed.  
“Don’t fight it, Michael. Just give in. Come back to us.”

“No!”

Michael shot up into a sitting position, his body covered in a cold sweat as he found himself back in his bed. He buried his face in his hands, feeling tears in his eyes as he remembered the dream. It had felt so real; he could still taste the blood on his lips and he could even smell the corpses. Michael quickly got out of bed and ran over to the bathroom, bending over the toilet just as he began retching. He had little in his stomach to vomit up except for the rootbeer and bile. He flushed the toilet and went to the sink, turning on the water, cupping some in his hand to rinse out his mouth and then drank a few mouthfuls before he washed his face. He almost gasped as he finally gazed up and saw himself in the mirror; he looked horrible with sickly pale skin and the dark rings under his eyes.

“Michael? Is that you in there, honey? Dad said you were feeling ill,” Lucy called from the other side of the closed door as she carefully knocked on it and Michael sighed, turning off the faucet.  
“I-I guess I may have come down with a stomach flu or something,” he told her and carefully went to open the door. Lucy gasped as she saw him.  
“Oh, Michael, you look awful. Did you eat anything? Do you need to see a doctor?” While she spoke Lucy placed her hand over Michael’s forehead to check his temperature. Michael gave her what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.  
“I’ll be ok, mom. I just need some rest.” In truth, rest was the last thing he wanted due to the nightmares he had but he didn’t want his mother to worry or fuss over him. She gave him one of her gentle smiles, moving her hand to his cheek.  
“Alright, honey. Why don’t you go back to bed and I’ll make you some soup. You need to eat after all.” Michael couldn’t help smiling; his mother had always been the nurturing type with whoever she met.  
“Thanks, mom.” He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze before he returned to his bedroom and got back into bed but this time he did not sleep. A while later his mother came in with a tray with soup, a glass of ginger ale and some stomach medicine. She gave him a soft smile and ran a hand over his curly hair before she wished him a good night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan spends some time with the Lost Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter so far. 
> 
> Alan's POV as we get a look at his life along with the Lost Boys.
> 
> I have seen a lot of people describe Dwayne as Native American which I can sort of see but I made him Latin instead.

It had been almost two months since Alan had been named the Lost Boy’s Blood Doll. He had gotten quite used to his new life and had managed to fall into a sort of routine. He had gotten used to sleeping during the day and would wake up by the same time that the others did.

Alan had not left the lair during his time there but after the first month he had managed to convince David to allow him to go outside during the days, stating that, as a mortal human, he needed at least a bit of sunlight. David had been reluctant but eventually allowed him to step outside about once a week for an hour or two. Alan never went far; just sat by the cliff outside and watched the sun glitter on the surface of the water. 

Thorn was always with him during those times but Alan did not mind, in fact he had gotten quite fond of the hell hound. When Alan behaved Thorn did not try to attack and instead acted like any other loyal dog and companion who loved to be petted and played with. Thorn had also gotten into the habit of sleeping next to Alan in the bed instead of on the floor beside the bed. It was quite nice actually; the caves were cold after all and the dog kept Alan warm as he slept as well as provided comfort.

During his time there, Alan had also grown closer to the so-called Lost Boys; getting to know them all individually and learning about their different habits and personalities. He remained closest to Dwayne, finding comfort in the tall and silent man’s company. Dwayne was the one who would most often hold Alan when he was upset or let him rest his head in his lap while he read. 

He learned that Dwayne was quite fond of reading books and had happily shared them with Alan. He had also found it quite amusing to learn that Dwayne could be a bit awkward at times which was why he tended to remain silent and he also had a fondness for skateboarding. 

Alan had never ridden a skateboard himself; with the little money his family got from the comic book store, as well as the vast amount his parents spent on weed, he and his brother could never even afford a skateboard. When Dwayne had learned this he took it upon himself to teach Alan to ride. Alan had been as rigid as a plank when he first stepped onto Dwayne’s board with the Latin vampire standing beside him and holding onto both his hands and giving him directions to keep his balance while the others sat by the side, watching and laughing at them.

Paul, he learned, was the joker of the group, always ready with a joke or playing pranks on the others. He also learned that Paul was the youngest, having only been turned at the beginning of the decade. He was probably the friendliest in the group and liked to flirt and to cuddle. Marko had once referred to him as a big kitty cat which Alan could somewhat see. Paul was also a bit of a pothead and could often be found stoned out on the couch as he listened to his beloved “rock box”. At first this had bothered Alan a bit as it reminded him too much of his parents’ constantly vacant looks but he grew used to it; Paul was not as bad as his parents and his highs never lasted that long, usually just an hour or two. 

After Dwayne, Paul was the one that spent the most time with Alan, cuddling him, pulling him into a wild dance or just sitting down to play cards with him. Paul also liked to shower Alan in compliments, whether it was his dancing, his humour or his looks. Alan may have found Paul a bit overbearing at the beginning but he was quickly growing used to him and could now enjoy his company.

Marko had been hard to approach at first as Alan never knew what to make of the smaller vampire; he looked so innocent with his youthful face and his cheerful grins but Alan quickly learned that those grins were not as innocent as one may think. The boys had brought back victims to the lair a couple of times and Alan had quickly learned that Marko was the most sadistic one based on how he played with his victims before completely tearing them to shreds. He may be gentle with animals but humans were not as lucky in his hands. 

He was close friend with Paul though, apparently being the one who had brought him into their group in the first place. Maybe it was because Paul reminded him of a cat but the two of them would often play around. Marko was also a bit of a flirt, although not as bad as Paul and he always seemed to have that grin on his face and that look in his eyes, like he was sitting on some secret.

Alan was still somewhat wary of David, afraid that he would say or do the wrong thing which could invoke the wrath of the leader. So far, David had only gotten really angry with him once since that day Alan had tried to leave and that was the first time they had brought their victims to the lair and Alan had tried to warn the unsuspecting people to run away. David had ended up slapping him so hard he had a bruise for days afterwards. He had then dragged him further into the cave, away from the others where he had warned Alan never to repeat that or David would tie him upside-down to the roof and leave him there for the rest of the week. 

Other than that Alan had managed to behave in a manner that David seemed to approve of; following David’s orders and never talking back. He tried to stay out of David’s way as much as he could but he also spent time observing him; learning that although David was the leader of the group, he listened to and respected the others and their opinions. He truly treated them as his brothers and not as his underlings. He did have a bit of a short temper though and it only seemed to get worse as time went on. Alan had asked Dwayne about it once and all the Latin vampire had said was that it was because of Michael. Alan had heard David speak the name Michael a few times and he often went out on his own at night, saying that he was seeing Michael. Alan often wondered if it was the same Michael that was Sam’s older brother but he never dared ask about it.

David had spoken the truth though; he and the boys were spoiling Alan rotten so long as he behaved himself. Whenever Alan asked for something he usually got it, sometimes the very same night. Like whenever he had a craving for a specific food they went out and got it for him or when he had complained that there was nowhere he could wash up in the lair and they had brought him a metal tub that they could heat up over a fire so he could take a hot bath. They had also replaced the mattress after he had mentioned that it was lumpy as well as given him a new, warmer duvet and a fluffy pillow with new sheets. Alan had never slept so well as that first night in the new bed with the soft cotton brushing against his skin. They actually took really good care of him which he never thought he would say. Even his parents had never treated him so well, even before they started smoking weed. The thought was both comforting and a bit depressing.

Alan sighed to himself as thoughts of his parents entered his head once more; no matter how hard he tried to forget his old family he still thought about them from time to time. He was alone in the lair with only Thorn as company since the boys had gone out to feed so Alan was lounging on the couch, flipping through one of Paul’s Rolling Stones magazines. He somewhat missed reading comics but did not want to ask for any since the only comic book store in town was his family’s and he did not want to send the boys there. He did, however, want to ask David to join them sometime when they went out as it got tedious to stay behind while they went out, sometimes for hours. He had worked up the courage to ask that for several days but it got harder with David’s decreasing temper.

Sighing again Alan ran a hand through his hair; it had grown lately and was now almost as long as Edgar’s was, only his hair was not curly like his brother’s. Paul had been the first person to comment on his hair getting longer, encouraging him to continue to let it grow as he kept stating that Alan had nice hair. Alan had never had long hair before but found himself curious of how he may look with it. All the Lost Boys had at least longish hair and he found that he wanted to try and fit in with them.

Alan sat up on the couch, absentmindedly scratching at a cut on his arm, silently cursing when he managed to break the scab. Alan’s ankle had healed weeks ago but the rest of his body was covered with bitemarks and scratches from when the boys had fed from him and some of them had already scarred. The boys seemed to like his scars though; saying that they were beautiful. Alan guessed that it was because they never scarred themselves. 

Dwayne always checked on the wounds to make sure they healed properly and stayed clean so none got infected; he would no doubt tell Alan off for picking at the scabs as he had done so before. It was not like Alan could help that the scabs were itchy not to mention that his nails had gotten longer lately. 

Alan could not hold back his smile when he heard the cheers and laugher of the boys and seconds later they came running down the stairs.  
“Finally,” Alan said, half to himself, and went to meet them, raising his voice. “You guys are late.” Paul chuckled as he went up to Alan, taking him into a tight embrace, lifting him up from the ground and spinning around.  
“Were you lonely, baby doll?” he asked as he stopped spinning and placed Alan down on his feet, kissing his cheek.  
“Yes, I was. It’s boring here when you’re not around,” he answered. Marko grinned as he passed them and planted a quick kiss on Alan’s cheek before he went over to Thorn, rubbing the dog’s belly. Dwayne approached Alan, holding a pizza box in his hand which made Alan smile widely. Pizza was his favourite food and he was certain he could smell pepperoni which only made it better. Dwayne handed the box over to Alan who happily went over to the couch, box resting in his lap as he opened it, revealing the large cheese and pepperoni pizza inside. Alan’s mouth watered at the sight and happily picked out one of the slices, munching on it. 

Dwayne sank down next to Alan, picking out a can of coke from the pocket of his jacket which he held against Alan’s cheek. Alan shrugged back from the cold can and mock-glared at Dwayne.  
“Ass,” he mumbled, his mouth still full of pizza as he accepted the can. Dwayne chuckled and wrapped his arm around Alan’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head. Alan smiled until he spotted David walking past them and sitting down in his wheelchair. Alan kept glancing at David as he ate.

“David?” he finally asked, his voice small but still catching the attention of all the boys. “I want to ask you something.” David raised an eyebrow and then smirked.  
“What’s up, doll?” Alan chewed his lower lip as he closed the box. There were still some slices left but he had little appetite left.  
“I was wondering…if I could maybe go with you guys next time you go out?” he asked, fidgeting nervously in his seat. David’s eyes narrowed as he gazed at Alan.  
“Why do you want to go out with us?” he asked and Alan sighed.  
“Like I said before; I get bored being left here alone,” he answered. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you guys kill before so I won’t have an issue with that. I’m just sick of staying here every night while you guys go out.” 

David kept eyeing Alan, seeming to contemplate what he had said while all the others silently watched both of them.  
“Alright. This doesn’t mean we will take you with us all the time but I suppose bringing you once in a while would be fine,” David finally said and Alan smiled as he thanked him. “But if you try anything, I will chain you up and keep you locked down in the deepest part of the caves forever.” Alan nodded; he had no plan of trying anything or disobeying David.  
“This is great!” Paul cheered, balancing along the side of the fountain. “We get to show doll face some true nightlife.” He jumped off the fountain, holding his arms out and his feet together as if he was some gymnast landing after a somersault. Marko gave him a mocking applause while Paul sat down on the armrest of the couch, leaning over towards Alan.  
“Is there anything specific you wish to do, baby doll?” he asked as he leaned over and snatched a slice of pizza from the box. 

Alan watched the tall blond; it was not unusual for the vampires to eat with him, either getting their own food or just sharing his. It had bothered him at first when they stole food from his plate, or box, but now he had grown used to it.  
“Whatever’s fine, I guess. Just show me what it is you guys do when you’re out,” he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.  
“OK then,” David said, eying Alan. “Tomorrow night, you’re coming with us.” Alan was both happy but also a bit nervous by the news; for almost two months now the lair had been his world, just like David had said and the thought of leaving it and go back into the real world was somewhat nerve-wracking. 

Alan felt a hand stroke his hair and gazed at Dwayne, getting a small smile from the tall vampire which Alan returned as he leaned back, resting his head on Dwayne’s shoulder. He opened the can of coke he still had in his hands as Dwayne continued to card his fingers through his hair. 

Paul was licking his fingers from the grease off the pizza and slid down on the couch, sitting next to Alan and snatching the can from his hand, taking a large swig to empty it and then tossing it aside. He grinned at Alan as he grabbed his hand, pushing the sleeve of his jacket up as he brought the boy’s wrist to his lips. Alan shivered as he felt Paul’s cold lips against his skin. Paul met Alan’s gaze as he changed, his face morphing into the beast-like appearance that had once frightened Alan so much. Paul grinned, which exposed his sharp fangs before he bit into Alan’s wrist; not too deep but enough to draw blood. Alan gasped at the stinging pain and bit his lower lip as Paul drank his blood, his eyes closed as he licked and sucked at the wound. Alan may have gotten used to the others taking his blood but he could never get used to the sensation it brought.

Paul had barely even let go of him when Alan felt Dwayne tugging at his shoulder, pulling him closer until Alan was sitting astride on his lap. Alan blushed deeply when the brunet gave him a small smirk and placed a hand behind Alan’s neck, pulling him closer until their lips met. Alan moaned into the kiss, parting his lips; Dwayne’s tongue was as talented as ever and Alan had actually started to enjoy the kisses, even looking forward to them.

Dwayne’s fangs scraped Alan’s tongue so that his blood mixed into the kiss, swishing between their mouths. Two months ago this would have freaked Alan out but now he did not even flinch and instead wrapped his arms around Dwayne’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Alan heard chuckles from the others as they pulled away, Dwayne licking his lips from any trace of blood that was left.

“My turn,” Marko snickered as he appeared behind Alan, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back as he leaned over, biting onto Alan’s neck. Alan’s arms were still wrapped around Dwayne, using the brunet as a way to ground himself as Marko drank. Marko was rarely ever gentle when he fed; to him it was primal and rough but still strangely pleasurable in its’ rawness.

“I hope you’re leaving some for me, Marko,” David chuckled as he went up to them as well. Marko let go of Alan who was panting; he was starting to feel drowsy from the blood loss, but he knew he was not in any danger. The boys knew how much blood they could take without it getting lethal. Worst case scenario Alan would get anaemic but then the boys would always look after him and make sure that he ate food which were rich in iron and vitamins.

David’s bite was at the base of Alan’s neck, like a beast claiming dominance, but he only fed a couple of mouthfuls before he let him go and Alan slumped into Dwayne’s arms as the tall vampire lifted him up and carried him over to the bed. Alan was already dosing when he was placed down on the soft mattress and he felt Dwayne brush some hair away from his face. Alan gave a small smile as Dwayne silently began to check over his new bites; grabbing fresh supplies from the first-aid kit to dress them. 

Dwayne frowned when he removed Alan’s jacket and spotted the old sore which Alan had scratched at before.  
“You picked at your scab again,” Dwayne stated as he met Alan’s eyes with a disapproving look. Alan lazily shrugged his shoulders.  
“They were itchy,” he mumbled, making Dwayne sigh as he cleaned the broken scab with disinfectant.  
“You need to leave them alone if you want them to heal properly,” he lectured. Alan yawned and snuggled further into the bed.  
“I thought you liked my scars,” he said with a small cunning smile which made Dwayne chuckle. The vampire carefully stroked Alan’s cheek with the back of his fingers. His hand smelled strongly of disinfectant, but Alan still leaned into the touch.  
“I do, doll face, but you also risk your wounds getting infected if you keep removing the scab like that. This isn’t really the cleanest place after all,” Dwayne explained softly. Alan was fighting to stay awake at this point and barely managed to keep his eyes open.  
“That’s why I have you to take care of me,” he mumbled right before he gave up fighting and allowed his eyes to fall shut, snuggling his face into his pillow. He heard Dwayne tell him something but he did not register the actual words as he drifted to sleep.

Alan woke up the next night with a headache and was grateful when he saw that the boys had left a carton of orange juice for him beside the bed. Alan groaned at he sat up a bit too quickly and pressed the heels of his palms over his eyes as he waited for the dizziness to pass before he reached for the carton and began to drink, emptying nearly half of it in one gulp. 

As he put the carton back down he sat and listened for a while, trying to hear any hint that the boys were awake but the caves were silent so he figured he could rest for a bit longer and snuggled back under his duvet. His headache was slowly beginning to fade as he closed his eyes. He remained awake but enjoyed the rest for about an hour before he heard the boys approach and sat up, slower this time.

“Hey, baby doll,” Paul greeted with a big grin on his face as he went up to Alan’s side, sinking down onto the bed. “How’re ya doing?” Before Alan even had a chance to answer Paul had pulled him onto his lap. Alan sighed but leaned his head against Paul’s shoulder none the less.  
“I’m tired and have a bit of a headache,” Alan answered. The words had barely left his mouth before Dwayne was by his side, cupping his chin in his hand to inspect his face.  
“Anaemia?” Dwayne asked softly and Alan nodded. “Did you have some of the juice?” Alan nodded again as Dwayne reached for the first aid kit. Alan could not help smiling as Dwayne handed him an iron tablet and some vitamins which Alan swallowed down.

“Are you always so nurturing towards others?” Alan asked as he drank more of the juice. Dwayne gave him a gentle smile, stroking his hair.  
“Only the ones I care about,” Dwayne answered as he brushed some hair from Alan’s forehead and leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on it. Paul was pouting next to them, still holding Alan in his lap but he did not hold him as tightly.  
“You’ve never been nurturing towards me,” he whined as he looked at Dwayne, sticking his lower lip out and giving his best puppy eyes. Dwayne smirked at Paul’s look.  
“I refer to my previous statement,” he answered and Alan laughed while Paul’s pout deepened.

“Still up for joining us tonight, doll?” Alan glanced up to the side where David had appeared, his usual confident smirk on his face and a lit cigarette between his lips. Alan nodded. He may be tired but he did not want to miss this opportunity.  
“If you can just give me a while? Can I take a bath before we leave?” he asked hopefully. If he was finally getting to leave the cave he wanted to at least look somewhat decent. David took the cigarette between his fingers, blowing out some smoke.  
“I suppose. We’re not in a hurry to get anywhere,” he answered.  
“I’ll prepare it for you, baby doll,” Paul said enthusiastically, kissing Alan’s cheek before he got out of the bed and went to set up the tub.

It was almost two hours later that Alan stood outside with the others by their bikes, his hair still a bit damp from the bath. The nights were getting chillier but Alan was already used to the chill in the cave so he was not too bothered by it. He took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh, salty air from the sea while the boys got on their bikes. There appeared to be a silent understanding that Alan would ride with Dwayne so he stood beside the tall brunet while he started the bike and then nodded for Alan to get on. 

Alan took another deep breath, this time to calm his nerves; he had never ridden on a motorbike before and he had seen the way the boys rode through the streets. He was gripping Dwayne’s waist tightly the moment he sat down behind him which caused the vampire to chuckle.  
“Relax, doll face,” Dwayne spoke over his shoulder, his voice barely audible over the roaring engines. “We’ll take it easy since it’s your first ride.” Alan nodded but still held on for dear life the moment they began to move. The boys were laughing and whooping as they rode along the highway. Paul and Marko raced each other, egging each other on, while David and Dwayne lingered slightly at the back. After a while Alan felt himself being pulled into the moment, the high speed, the wind in his hair and the laughter of the others made him forget that he had been scared and he joined in on the laughs, loosening the grip on Dwayne just a little. Dwayne noticed his change of attitude and picked up the speed, joining the racing.

Alan was surprised when he noticed that they were leaving Santa Carla but he did not question it and allowed himself to be taken wherever the boys wanted to go.

They eventually arrived at the next town where they stopped in front of a diner. Alan was grateful for that since he was getting hungry and he was also looking forward to getting something else but takeout food.

“You guys leave the town often?” Alan asked once they had parked their bikes and were dismounting them. David gave his signature smirk as he lit a cigarette, taking a long drag of it.  
“Tourist season is over. We tend to leave most of the locals in Santa Carla alone so long as they don’t bother us. Of course, that don’t include the occasional drunk or homeless guy that stumble into our laps,” he explained and Alan nodded his head, somewhat understanding the reasoning. He had lived in Santa Carla his whole life and knew that most of the people who “went missing” were tourists or the surf Nazis.

“So you leave town for some exotic takeout?” he asked, surprising himself with how used he had gotten to living with a group of human-eating vampires. Two months ago he would never had made a comment like that and would have been horrified at the very idea. The others laughed at his comment and David ruffled Alan’s hair.  
“I don’t know about exotic but it’s a change of pace,” he answered before they went inside the diner. It was still rather early evening so the diner had a few people there already; two families, some truckers and a group of loud teenagers. David led the way through the diner, finding a booth for them at the back where they could see everyone. Paul and Marko sat on one side and Alan ended up seated between David and Dwayne. Alan suspected that this was a precaution to make sure he did not try to run away, not that he had any thoughts of doing that. He knew running away would be useless and besides, he was truly beginning to view the boys as his family.

Alan picked up the laminated menu that was already on the table, scanning through the different types of food they had.  
“Are you guys eating?” Alan asked while he scanned through the grilled menu. He felt Dwayne shrug his shoulders while the Latin vampire leaned over to read the menu over Alan’s shoulder.  
“We might as well,” David commented, picking up a menu of his own. “Order whatever you like, boys, but leave room for dessert.” Alan gazed up at David, half expecting for the head vampire to mean him but realised that was not the case when he noticed how David’s pale blue eyes scanned the people in the diner. 

Once again, he was not as bothered by the idea of the people in there dying as he once would have been. He looked around the diner and his eyes fell on the two families, both with children, one of them even having a toddler with them.  
“Can I just ask one favour?” he asked softly, not wanting to be too demanding or risk upsetting the others. David gazed down at him with one of his eyebrows raised, silently asking him to continue.  
“Will you just leave the families? I don’t care about the others but…the children,” Alan said and he felt his shoulders relaxing when David smirked once again.  
“I guess we can do that. We’re usually not in the habit of killing families anyway.” Alan was actually glad to hear those news and gave a small smile before returning his attention to the menu.

A couple of minutes later a young waitress came up to their table, smiling sweetly at them and Paul and Marko were both sending flirtatious smiles.  
“Hello gorgeous,” Paul smirked at the girl and made a show of checking out her nametag which also gave him plenty opportunity to check out the deep cleavage of her light blue uniform. Alan rolled his eyes but smiled none the less while the girl giggled, a blush spreading over her cheeks.  
“My name is Jenna. Can I take your order?” she said with a sweet voice, her pen and notepad at the ready as she looked at them.  
“Oh, I’m sure you can take more than that, babe,” Marko commented with his own grin, biting the thumb of his glove which made him appear almost coy. Jenna smiled and bit her lower lip.  
“Boys, let the nice lady do her job,” David spoke in a mocking voice, like a parent scolding his children which made them all, including Jenna laugh. Jenna then repeated her question, focusing on David instead of Marko and Paul.  
“I’ll have today’s special and a beer,” David answered. Alan hadn’t even checked what the special was but he had already decided what he wanted.  
“I’ll have the steak, medium, with fries, and a coke,” he spoke, smirking slightly to himself. He doubted that anyone else would see the humour in his order but he found it funny. He noticed how Dwayne glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, a half smile on his face.  
“Same, but make mine rare and with a beer,” he told Jenna and Alan almost ended up bursting into a fit of giggles. Dwayne glanced at Alan again while Jenna took Marko and Paul’s orders.  
“You have terrible sense of humour,” Dwayne whispered as he leaned down closer to Alan who smiled back him, shrugging his shoulders.

Once Jenna had left Alan saw how the others scanned the diner, or rather the people, no doubt picking out who they wanted for their dessert. Alan wondered if he could get himself a real dessert later. The home-made apple pie with vanilla ice cream had sounded very tempting. He would have to ask about that later depending on how full he would be after the steak.  
“Do you guys have any plans after this?” Alan asked after a while, curious of how the rest of the evening would be. “I mean, after you had dessert.” The others shrugged their shoulders.  
“We could catch a movie?” Marko suggested. “There’s a nice drive-in in this town.” Alan perked up at the suggestion.  
“Really? We can do that?” he asked with a big smile on his face and the others smiled back at him.  
“You ever been to see a movie before, baby doll?” Paul asked and Alan shrugged his shoulders, smiling sheepishly.  
“I went to see Pete’s Dragon when I was seven,” he said. He could still remember that day; it was the only time he had ever been to the movies. His parents had taken him and his brother after they had both begged to see it for weeks. It was while his parents were still somewhat sober and before the whole vampire hunting started. He remembered sitting in the back of the hall with a box of buttery popcorn while he watched the large screen. A third of the screen had been obscured by a man who was sitting in front of him but he had not cared; he had just been happy to be there.

“So you’ve never snuck into the drive-in to see a horror movie or something like that?” Marko asked and Alan shook his head.  
“I was working in the shop since I was ten. There wasn’t much time to do anything like that between that and the…” Alan trailed off, biting his lower lip.  
“Between that and the vampire hunting?” David asked with a raised eyebrow and Alan nodded, his face lowered. He did not like talking about his time as a self-proclaimed hunter with the others and avoided the subject as much as he could.  
“Lucky for us you were such a lousy hunter,” Paul grinned as he leaned over the table to ruffle Alan’s hair. “Or we wouldn’t have our precious doll with us.” Alan glanced up behind his hair, uncertain of how to feel about the comment. He felt an arm smoothly slip around his shoulders and glanced at Dwayne who gave him a small smile. Alan returned the smile, leaning his head against the tall brunet’s shoulder.  
“Well then,” David said with a cock of his head. “I suppose it’s up to us to show our doll the joys of late night drive-ins.” Alan glanced at David and smiled at him.

Shortly after that Jenna returned with their orders and Paul and Marko once again did not waste any time in flirting with her as soon as she showed up. They smiled triumphantly when they finally got her to give them her number. Alan doubted that they would ever call her and guessed that they just enjoyed the flirting, the chase so to speak.

There was something strangely normal about their meal. They sat like a normal group or friends, or brothers, eating their meals while they talked and joked amongst themselves. Alan almost spat out his coke laughing when Paul and Marko started throwing fries at each other. It was nice to spend time with the boys like this; it almost made him forget that they were vampires.

He was reminded again what the boys were though when they finished their meals. David scanned the diner once more to see who were still in the diner.  
“Everyone picked out what they like?” he asked and the others nodded, smiles on their faces. Alan remained silent, glancing around in the diner as well. Both the families had left by that point and so had some of the truckers but the teens were still there as well as the staff of course. Alan doubted that any of them would be leaving the diner that night.

“Stay put, doll. If you don’t want to watch I suggest you hide under the table or something,” David whispered in Alan’s ear, his hand squeezing Alan’s shoulder in a gentle warning. Alan nodded but did not move as the others left the booth and began to move towards the others. Marko quickly went over to the door and locked it before anyone even realised what was happening and Paul appeared to be heading back to the kitchen. 

The three truckers were the first to be attacked, probably since they would probably put up the most fight. David, Dwayne and Marko grabbed a trucker each and latched onto them, their faces morphing as they bit onto their necks and drained them in a matter of seconds. The teens spotted them and screamed at the scene, immediately climbing over each other as they tried to get away. 

Marko was the first to attack them, grabbing one of the girls and swiftly biting into her neck while he covered her mouth with his hand, his long nails digging into her cheek. When he was finished drinking he ripped the girl’s head off with ease and tossed it aside, like it was a basketball or something. 

The other teens were still trying to escape and had reached Alan’s table by then. He watched them scream and trying desperately to either hide or find a way out. David and Dwayne came after them as well then, each grabbing a teen and biting on. Paul had also arrived by then, dragging what appeared to the be the bloody corpse of the cook after him while he held a struggling Jenna to his chest, like a mock-embrace. Jenna screamed when she saw the bloody massacre that the diner had turned into and Marko was soon beside them, smiling at Jenna as if he was back to flirting with her. Paul and Marko both bit onto Jenna’s neck at the same time.

Alan jumped when one of the teen girls appeared before him, tears and snot covering her face, causing her make-up to run down her cheeks. Her flimsy top was torn from their struggles to escape and she grabbed onto the front of Alan’s jacket with trembling but firm hands.  
“Help me! You have to help me!” she screamed in his face as she shook him by the jacket and Alan recoiled as he tried to pry her hands off him, her fake nails scratching at him. Even if he wanted to help her, what did she expect him to do? He watched as the girl’s hair was grabbed and her head was pulled back so swiftly that her neck snapped and her grip finally loosened on Alan’s jacket. Alan gazed up at Dwayne who was pulling the girl off of Alan and tossing her aside like a bag of trash. He gave Alan a look which seemed to ask if he was alright and Alan nodded before Dwayne went on to the next victim.

The place was a complete mess by the time the boys had finished. Blood and ripped off limbs were everywhere. A window was broken from when two of the teens had tried to escape only to be grabbed by David who had dragged them back inside, their bodies ripping against the broken glass so that pieces of their skin had broken off and were still amongst the shards.

Alan gazed around with a wince. He may be rather used to watching the boys feed, but they were usually cleaner when they brought people to the hotel. He tiptoed as he left the booth and went to join the others, trying to avoid stepping into the worst pools of blood.  
“You’re rather sloppy eaters, you know that?” he asked as he stepped over a leg that he was sure belonged to one of the teens at the other side of the diner. David shrugged his shoulders, using a wet kitchen towel to wipe himself clean.  
“You try to eat food that is trying to run away while you feed,” he said and tossed the towel aside. “See how clean you are then.” Alan shrugged and gazed around, seeing Dwayne and Paul by the counter, wiping the blood from themselves as well but he could not see Marko anywhere. He was just about to ask about his whereabout when he saw the small blond appear from the kitchen, grinning widely as he kept jumping into pools of blood, much like a kid playing in rain puddles.  
“Everything’s set up,” Marko said once he reached the others and David gave a nod to Dwayne who took Alan outside. Alan watched through the splattered windows as David, Marko and Paul moved around in the diner. Paul appeared to be checking pockets of the bodies while Marko had grabbed a bottle of something which he was splashing around gleefully.

“What are they doing?” Alan asked carefully, feeling one of Dwayne’s hands squeezing his shoulder.  
“We try not to leave any traces. Even though we’re in another town, we don’t need any police investigation,” the Latin vampire answered right before the others came out to join them.  
“I hit the jackpot!” Paul cheered as he waved a brown paper bag, pulling out a joint which he happily lit and took a long drag from. He had used a match to light it which he then tossed into the diner. Something on the floor swiftly caught fire and then it spread all over the diner and Alan then understood what Dwayne had spoken about before. A killer fire was less conspicuous than a massacre.

The watched the fire for a while, Alan jumping slightly when there was a small explosion from the back of the diner. Marko and Paul cheered loudly at the explosion.  
“Anyone got any marshmallows?” Paul asked, snickering to himself while he passed the joint to Marko. Alan sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket as the heat of the fire warmed his body.  
“Can we go to the movies now?” he asked softly and the others nodded before they climbed back onto their bikes.

Alan never actually expected for the boys to pay for the drive-in and he had been right about that. There was a building in front of the drive-in which the boys claimed provided a great view. The building was a business building which had Alan wondering how they would get up. The building was locked down over the evening so it was not like they could take a an elevator up and he did not see any staircases on the side of the building either.

His question was quickly answered when Dwayne quickly picked him up from the ground, carrying him bridal style. Alan yelped as he swiftly wrapped his arms around Dwayne’s neck while the Latin vampire held him tightly.  
“Hold on and hold your breath,” Dwayne said softly right before he and the others kicked off the ground. Alan had seen the boys fly before in the hotel but he had never joined them. He had had dreams about what it would be like to fly but they could never compare to the real thing. Although he had Dwayne’s body to ground him, Alan still felt weightless and he watched as the ground underneath got further and further away. 

Alan was still breathless when they reached the roof and Dwayne placed him down on his feet.  
“That was…” Alan began and stopped to take a breath as he looked around. “Amazing!” The others laughed and Paul went up to Alan, lifting him up from the ground and spinning. Alan glanced down when he felt them rising from the ground again. They were not high up, just a few feet but it still felt nice and Alan laughed loudly, spreading his arms out to his sides as he threw his head back. With the wind underneath his arms it felt he was flying on his own accord; it was such a great feeling of freedom and he was a bit disappointed when he Paul lowered them down again and he was placed back on the roof.

“Look over there,” David said, pointing across the street at the drive-in. “The show is about to start.” Alan gazed over at the big screen; the movie had not started yet but it was showing some commercial.  
“Now all we need is some popcorn,” Marko grinned as he gazed down over the cars parked by the drive-in. “Be right back!” He gave a quick salute and then jumped right off the building. 

Despite knowing that the blond would no doubt be unharmed despite the long drop, Alan still gasped seeing him just step off the building like that. He almost ran up to the side to check but Dwayne held him back.  
“Careful, doll face. We can survive the fall but you can’t,” he told him softly. Alan gave small nod, leaning back against Dwayne’s solid body. The night was getting a bit chillier and it was even colder that far up with no protection against the wind. They all sat down on the roof, Alan sitting cuddled up between Dwayne and Paul for warmth. Marko soon returned as well, his arms filled with boxes of popcorn, already munching on a mouthful of them as he handed them out. He grinned widely as he also pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel’s from his pocket, handing it over to David to let him take the first drink.

The movie soon started; an old horror movie that Alan had never heard of before. At first he had been disappointed that they could not hear the audio of the movie but Paul and Marko made up for that, making up their own dialogue which no doubt had nothing to do with the actual plot but was entertaining none the less. They all laughed loudly when Marko and Paul was acting out the love scene with Marko being the man and Paul the woman. 

In the end they paid more attention to the goofing duo than the movie itself but Alan did not mind; he was enjoying himself and the boys were great company. He also did not object when Dwayne handed him the bottle of Jacks and instead accepted it and took a swig. He did not drink nearly as much as the others did, just about a mouthful which helped warm his stomach. 

They stayed on the roof long after the movie had ended and it was only when Dwayne noticed that Alan had begun shivering from the cold that they decided to leave.

On the ride back to the hotel Dwayne had insisted that Alan ride in front of him instead, claiming that it was warmer and safer. Alan did not object; he was tired after all the excitement and adrenaline of the evening was wearing off so riding in front of the vampire allowed him to dose off during the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and for the lovely comments. They really motivate me to keep writing. I think I am almost done writing this. It may end up being ten chapters all together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael returns to the sunken hotel to make sure whether the Lost Boys are dead or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter from Michael's POV

Michael sighed as he read through the note he had written once more before gently placing it on the pillow of his bed. He had held out for six months but enough was enough. He could not stand it any more; not at school, not at home, not in the town. He needed to get away, at least for a while. 

Things only seemed to have gotten worse the more time he spent there. His mother was still as worried as ever; she worried whenever he left the house, she worried that he did not seem to have any friends and she worried over his health. Sam was still wary around him even though he tried to speak more to him. Michael knew that they could never go back to the way they were.

Worst was Edgar; the boy truly was not doing well. It had been his brother’s birthday last month and Edgar had spent the day crying and screaming bloody murder at all vampires. 

Lucy had found Edgar flushing down his pills and had been furious. Since then she watched him every time it was time to take his pills and made sure that he swallowed them properly. They seemed to mellow him down but not nearly enough. If the boy did not get better soon Lucy ran the risk of losing custody and he may even be put into a psych ward or something. The only place he appeared relatively calm was at the comic book shop. Probably because he felt closer to his brother there. 

Michael pitied the boy, he really did, but he was also growing sick of the accusing looks the boy shot him. Michael was sick of feeling guilty about what happened. He had screwed up, big time, but he was not the one who tried to stake the vampires in their own lair. He had only wanted to go there and get Star. It had been the Frogs who claimed themselves to be master vampire hunters who wanted to kill them.

Michael was just sick and tired of everything, so he knew he had to get away. He had already packed a bag with some clothes and cash, not much but enough to get him to the next town and find somewhere cheap to stay. He grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder and left his bedroom. It was late afternoon and the others were in the comic book shop. Michael had lied and said that he had to finish a paper for school to avoid going with them. He knew if he tried to leave while the others were home his mom and Sam would try to stop him. He would contact them the moment he settled down but he could not let himself be held back by them anymore.

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard someone calling his name in a soft but gruff voice and he sighed as he found the old man standing at the top of the stairs.  
“I need to leave, grandpa,” he answered back. The old man only nodded.  
“I know. I figured you’d leave soon,” he answered back, stuffing one of his hands into the pocket of his jeans and fishing out a wad of cash.  
“Take this. I’ll take care of Lucy and Sammy but be sure to keep in touch, ya hear?” Michael smiled as he went up to accept the cash, giving the old man a quick hug before he continued out of the house. He took his bike, having filled the tank up with gas earlier and left the house.

The plan had been to leave town right away but something held him back. His thoughts returned to David and the others. The sun was still up and it would not take too much time to head to the sunken in hotel, just to check and make sure that they were really dead. Then he could leave at ease without worrying about them coming after his family. It was the only reason he wanted to check; he just wanted to make sure that his family was safe from the vampires.

He parked his bike at the top of the hill and dug out a flashlight from his bag as he carefully descended the steps. His heart raced in his chest when he reached the hotel. There were no fires but there were unlit candles scattered throughout. He gazed around and noticed that a lot of it looked the same as when he had last been there. He gasped though when he spotted someone asleep on Star’s bed. He saw the dark hair resting on the pillow and thought that it was Star. After all the fuss she had made about leaving David and leaving Santa Carla, had she returned here after all?

“Star?” Michael whispered as he crept closer to the bed, seeing the new duvet and pillows which buried the body almost completely. It was a big difference from the flimsy shawl that Star had used as a blanket before.  
“Star? Wake up,” he whispered as he got closer, seeing the white dog asleep there as well. He carefully reached out a hand but hesitated. What if Star was a vampire now? Maybe that was why she had not contacted him? But then, would she not be sleeping further into the cave where the others slept?

Michael swallowed and grabbed Star’s shoulder, giving it a light shake.  
“Star, wake up,” he repeated, a bit louder. The figure on the bed moaned softly and rolled over to face him. Michael gasped upon seeing the young boy before him. At first it took him a while to place the face but he eventually recognised the older Frog brother, the one assumed dead for six months.  
“Holy shit! You’re alive!” Michael exclaimed as he took a step away from the bed while the boy lazily sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Michael stared in disbelief at the boy; he had grown paler since Michael saw him and his hair had grown, reaching his shoulders and Michael also saw an earring hanging from the boy’s left ear. The earring was silver in colour and had two small chains hanging down. From one of the chains hung a small upside-down cross and from the other hung what looked like a small black stake. 

Michael was reminded of when he had woken up with his own earring after his first night spent with David and the others. Michael did not wear the earring any more but he had still found himself unable to toss it away, no matter how much he wanted to.

Michael gasped when he saw the boy’s body though. The boy wore a thin shirt and Michael could clearly see the marks on him; the bitemarks and the scars and the bandages that covered his neck and arms.  
“What the fuck have they done to you?” Michael asked, eying the marks with a glare. The boy glanced down at his wrists but did not say anything. Michael was sure that the boy was scared, maybe even in shock and he could not believe that he had managed to survive for six months down here. All this time he had been here, probably waiting for his brother and the others to come and rescue him. Michael reached for the boy’s hand.  
“Come on. Let’s get out of here,” he offered and the boy cocked his head, raising an eyebrow.  
“Go where?” he asked, his voice still sleepy. Michael tried to give a reassuring smile.  
“I’ll take you out of here. I’m gonna take you home, OK?” he assured but the boy shook his head.  
“I am home, Michael,” he said softly and gave a small smile. “And now, so are you.” Michael pulled back, staring at the boy.  
“What do you mean?” he asked.

“You know what he means, Michael.”

Michael felt his blood run cold at the sound of that familiar voice. The same voice he had heard in his dreams countless of times and the voice he had tried to forget over the last six months. He slowly turned around, hoping that he was just hearing things; that it was just a dream. 

There he stood; David with his signature leather coat and that cocky grin on his face.

“Hi David,” the boy greeted softly as he got out of the bed, reaching for a pair of boots which he put on. David gave a small nod to the boy but then his full attention was on Michael.  
“You’re finally here Michael,” David spoke as he slowly stepped closer. “I was getting impatient.”  
“How the fuck are you alive?” Michael asked, trying to will his heart to stop pounding so fast.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” David asked as he kept stepping closer to Michael who kept backing away. David chuckled when Michael ended up stumbling over the now empty mattress and landing on the bed. The Frog boy had stepped aside and was now sitting in the couch, flipping through a magazine.

“Get away from me, David!” Michael warned as he struggled to get out of the bed only to be pushed back down by David who kneeled down next to him, pinning Michael’s hands down by his head.  
“I’m not like you any more, David! I’m human! I’m mortal!” David chuckled darkly, his face close enough that his nose almost touched Michael’s.  
“No, Michael. You’re still like us. Max may be dead but you still have my blood running in your veins, however thin it may be.” Michael struggled under David’s grip but the vampire was too strong.

“Why do you struggle, Michael?” David asked, smiling. “You know you belong here, with us. I knew it the moment I first laid eyes on you.” Michael shook his head, closing his eyes as he refused to look at David’s piercing blue eyes.  
“Liar!” he exclaimed through gritted teeth. “You just wanted me away from Star. She told me that you wanted me to be her first kill!”  
“And you believed her?” David asked, still smiling. “I never wanted you near Star, that much is true, or rather, I never wanted Star near you. I wanted you to myself. I still do.” Michael wanted to pull away when he felt David’s lips pressed against his own but he could not but he also did not respond.

“You belong to me, Michael,” David whispered in Michael’s ear. “You were meant to be mine from the very beginning.” Michael was sure he had heard those words before but he could not place them. He shook his head.  
“It’s not true,” Michael mumbled, half to himself as he squirmed under David’s grip. “I never wanted this. I don’t belong to you.” David chuckled and as he leaned closer Michael thought that he was trying to steal another kiss and turned his head to the side, only for David to latch onto his neck.

Michael screamed when he felt David’s face grow harder and his fangs dug into Michael’s flesh.  
“Don’t!” Michael gasped as he felt David sucking his blood and despite his struggling the vampire did not budge. 

Michael stopped struggling as he felt himself grow weaker until he could barely lift his limbs. David licked his newly formed wound then and pulled back, smiling and his golden eyes shining in the dim light. He planted another kiss onto Michael’s lips before he bit onto his own wrist and pressed it to Michael’s lips. Michael was too weak to resist and the warm blood slowly filled his mouth. He wanted to hate the taste and spit it out but he found himself craving it, wanting more and drank greedily. The familiar high he had felt the first night he drank from the bejewelled bottle returned, heightening and somehow dulling his senses at the same time. He kept slipping in and out of conscience, not knowing for how long.

The moment he came to, he sat up with a gasp. He half expected it all to have been a dream but when he looked around he found that he was still in the bed, the candles and barrels were lit sending a pleasant warmth through the cave. David was sitting in his usual wheelchair, gazing towards Michael while the others were sitting around in the couch. Michael could not believe it; they were all alive, even Marko even though Sam had told him that they staked him.

“Hey Mikey!” Paul greeted cheerfully as he waved at Michael. “It took you long enough. We were beginning to think we’d have to bring you here gagged and hog-tied.” Michael did not say anything and slowly got out of bed, wobbling a bit as he stood up. David stood up from his chair and moved over to Michael, taking his arm to offer support.  
“Careful Michael,” he spoke softly, his lips brushing against Michael’s ear. “Remember this feeling from half a year ago? The rush? It feels good doesn’t it?” Michael shook his head but he was still dizzy and disoriented. He did feel the rush of David’s blood entering his veins as it mixed with his own blood. He felt like crying as he was being held in David’s arms.  
“Why the fuck are you doing this to me again?” he asked, his voice thick as he struggled to stand upright. David grinned.  
“I told you, Michael,” he answered as he stroked some of Michael’s hair from his face. “This is where you’re meant to be. You belong here. You belong with me.” Michael frowned. He should have left Santa Carla long ago and now instead he was back in David’s clutches.  
“Fuck you David!” he spat as he pushed away from the platinum blond. He was determent to walk away but only got a few steps before his legs started to wobble and he nearly fell. He heard the others chuckle and growled. He hated how weak he felt; his whole body was practically shaking.

“You didn’t get blood in my bed, did you?” Michael gazed up upon hearing the Frog boy speak. The boy was sitting with the other vampires like he belonged with them.  
“Like you’ve never gotten blood in your bed before, baby doll,” Paul snickered as he wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders while the boy shot the blond a glare.  
“And whose fault is that? Besides, there’s a difference between getting your own blood on the sheets and getting someone else’s blood on them,” he explained matter-of-factly. Michael may not have spent that much time with the boy six months ago but he knew that he did not act like this and he, like his brother, hated vampires.

“What did you do to the boy, David?” Michael hissed at the platinum blond who glanced at the boy.  
“We didn’t do anything. Did we, doll?” 

The boy merely raised an eyebrow as he met David’s eyes. David chuckled and returned his gaze to Michael.

“All we did was give him a home. We gave him a family.”  
“He already fucking has a family and a home!” Michael had all but screamed at David while glaring daggers at him. David crossed his arms over his chest, raising one of his eyebrows.  
“Does he really, Michael? Have you seen that so-called family and home?” he questioned, his voice low and dark as if he was challenging Michael so say something. Michael’s thoughts returned to the boy’s parents who was too stoned to even notice their son was gone. He had not seen where the boy used to live but it did not really matter, he would no doubt not be able to live there any more unless those parents got clean. But still, the boy had his brother who was practically driving himself insane with grief over the loss of him.

“You can’t keep him here, David!” Michael screamed, his voice breaking due to his weak state and he tried to hold back his coughing. David was chuckling darkly and Michael wished he could punch that grin right off.  
“I’m not exactly tying him down,” he answered while he stepped closer to Michael again. “He belongs here, Michael. Just like you.” Michael tried to step away, half folded into himself as he held his stomach. It hurt so much; it felt like he had not eaten in days. He remembered the pain he had felt that night when he nearly attacked Sam but even then that was nothing compared to how he felt now. He felt his body begin to shake and his stomach seemed to convulse. He wanted to vomit but couldn’t and it was getting hard to stay standing. He refused to appear weak in front of David though.  
“I don’t belong here. Neither does he. I’m taking him home with me,” Michael said, his voice gruff and strained as he breathed through gritted teeth. His vision was getting blurry as he gazed at David and he could barely make out his face but he could only guess that he was still grinning. The voice that answered him though was not David’s.  
“Will you leave it Michael?” It took a while for Michael to realise that the voice belonged to the Frog boy. “I’m not going anywhere and from the look of it neither are you.” Michael glanced towards the couch, seeing the silhouette of the boy sandwiched between Dwayne and Paul.  
“Kid, you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Michael breathed as the pain got worse with each second. He groaned as a wave of pain hit him hard and he ended up collapsing onto the floor, holding his stomach. He thought he heard the kid say something but he did not know what. It felt like the pain was taking over all his senses, slowly numbing everything until all he felt was the pain.

“What is happening?” he gasped as he tried to move. At least he thought he said it. He was not sure what was real any more.  
“You’re turning, Michael,” he heard someone whisper in his ear. He guessed that it was David but he could not know for sure.   
“Remember last time? It’s just quicker this time. You consumed more blood and directly from the vein.” Michael couldn’t be sure but it felt like the voice was speaking directly in his head. It was like it was coming from everywhere.  
“My blood is in your veins, Michael. It’s taking over your mortal blood. If you don’t feed soon, by tomorrow your hunger will consume you completely until it’s driving you insane.” 

Michael coughed, he thought he may have vomited but he was not sure. He couldn’t feel the floor underneath him any more. Maybe he was floating again, like that first night. He did not know. He just wanted the pain to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to everyone who left kudos and for the lovely comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and the boys leave the cave while David deals with the turning Michael. Alan bounds some more with Dwayne and makes a personal request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Alan's POV.
> 
> I'm celebrating that I've finished writing this story by updating another chapter.

Alan was half sitting in Dwayne’s lap on the couch while Paul sat next to them and Marko sat by the side on the ground with Thorn. All of them were watching Michael as he was writhing on the floor, throwing up blood and covered in a layer of sweat as his face morphed into the creature like state, the sharp fangs slowly growing out of his gums. He looked like he was dying in a very painful way and Alan bit his lower lip at the sight. 

He felt Dwayne’s hand squeezing his own, offering comfort and Alan offered the taller brunet a small grateful smile.  
“He’ll be fine, doll face,” Dwayne whispered in his ear and Alan nodded. He suspected that David would not risk killing Michael after waiting all this time for him to come to them. David was kneeling next to Michael, stroking his hair in a surprisingly gentle way.

Dwayne eventually began to stand up from the couch, forcing Alan to move aside.  
“How about I take doll face out for a while?” he suggested and David gazed up at him and nodded.  
“Good idea. Marko, Paul, you should probably go with them,” he told the other blonds.  
“Want us to stop and get you some take out before we head out?” Marko asked as he stood up, brushing some of Thorn’s white hairs from his jacket. His tone of voice made it clear that he was not talking about just getting some Chinese. David glanced down at Michael’s body.  
“I think you’d better,” he dead-panned, earning a chuckle from the others.

Alan was smiling as well as he got off the couch, being hoisted onto his feet with the help of Dwayne. He headed over to the box he kept by his bed which held all his clothes and changed into a red and black knitted sweater and then put on his leather jacket and a red scarf. 

When winter came the boys had gone on another shopping spree to get Alan some new clothes but that time he had been allowed to join them. Paul had of course gone overboard again and had bought him a dozen scarfs in different colours and styles, claiming that they suited him. Alan could not complain too much though; they were warm and did a good job of hiding the marks on his neck.

He grabbed his pair of gloves but stuffed them into his pocket instead of putting them on. He chuckled softly when he faced the others and saw that Dwayne had his skateboard stuffed underneath his arm. The Latin vampire was still working on teaching Alan to ride the board and he had gotten better; he was actually able to ride it now without holding onto Dwayne.

They wished David good luck with Michael and then left the cave. Alan took the board from Dwayne as they got onto the bikes. Alan was more comfortable riding on the bikes by then, having ridden them several times over the last few months. Lately, he always joined the boys when they left the cave instead of staying behind.

“How about we get Mikey boy a snack and you go on ahead? We’ll meet up with ya later,” Marko suggested as he got onto his own bike. Dwayne nodded and glanced behind him at Alan.  
“Want to get some food, doll face?” he asked softly and Alan smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dwayne’s shoulder, the board placed between them.  
“How about sushi?” he suggested. He had gotten a taste for the food a couple of months ago after Paul had introduced him to it.

As they approached the town Alan gazed at all the Christmas decorations that already covered almost every corner. It was strange to think that it would be Christmas soon and it reminded him of how long he had been with the Lost Boys. It was a strange feeling; on one hand he felt like he had spent years with them and on the other it felt like it was only mere days ago. He tightened his arms around Dwayne’s shoulders, pressing himself closer against the vampire’s back, enjoying the feeling of security.

They stopped in front of the small sushi place that was located just at the outskirts of town. The place only had three tables to sit by and no one else was there but the food was good and made fresh so they made their order and went to sit by the table in the corner. 

Alan struggled with the chopsticks provided for a bit before he gave up with a grunt and reached for the fork instead. Dwayne chuckled at him, using his own chopsticks like an expert.

While they ate, Alan’s thoughts returned to Michael and his writhing on the floor earlier. He bit his lower lip as he gazed at Dwayne.  
“Does it always hurt?” he asked softly. “Turning, I mean? Like with Michael?” 

There had been a silent understanding for a while now that Alan would be turned as well eventually. He had not given it much thought before but seeing Michael like that made the situation so real and it scared him for the first time in months. 

Dwayne had a gentle smile on his face as he met Alan’s eyes.  
“Yeah,” he answered and Alan was both shocked and grateful with the Latin’s bluntness. Dwayne put his chopsticks down and folded his arms on the table.  
“Michael was a bit of a special case though. Usually it doesn’t all hit at once like that. It spans out over a time and the pain isn’t quite that bad but it does hurt,” he explained and Alan lowered his gaze. He didn’t know what was better; having the transformation drawn out with lesser pain over a longer time or have it all happen at once but with crippling pain.

“What was it like for you?” Alan asked. “Were you scared?” He had never actually asked the other much about his time before becoming a vampire. Dwayne smiled and reached over to take Alan’s hand.  
“I was. I was very scared but I also knew what I was getting into,” he answered.  
“What happened?” Alan asked. Dwayne took a moment to think, stroking the back of Alan’s hand with his thumb.  
“I was nineteen. My dad had pretty much disowned me by that time since I didn’t want to follow his plan. He had wanted me to go to medical school and one day take over his practice but…” Dwayne paused and shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t like how my life was already planned out for me. I kind of rebelled. Booze, drugs, sex… I did all of it.” He gave Alan a sheepish smile and Alan bit his lower lip as he met Dwayne’s dark eyes. He didn’t want to say anything to interrupt the vampire’s telling.

“It was…during one of my drunk escapades that I met David. He approached me and we spoke.” Dwayne gave a small laugh. “I can’t even remember half of the stuff we spoke about. Somehow, he got me speaking about my dad and about my life. I told him everything. He offered me an alternative; he introduced me to Max and they explained what they were. They offered me to join them and I said yes.” 

Alan remained silent, thinking that there was probably more to the story but he also realised that it probably was not the best place to tell it. He also did not want to pressure Dwayne too much to tell him more.

They left the restaurant shortly after that and Alan stopped as he stood before the bike again.  
“Dwayne?” Alan spoke softly, carefully running his fingers over the leather seat of the bike, mostly as a way to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. “When the time comes for me to…you know.” Alan felt nervous under Dwayne’s curious eyes and lowered his head, biting his lower lip. 

“I want you to be the one to do it.” He chanced a glance at Dwayne to look for a reaction and saw the tall vampire smiling as he went up to Alan’s side, cupping his cheeks in his hands. Alan leaned into the touch; Dwayne’s hands were cold but still offered comfort.  
“That is really up to David, but I think it can be arranged,” he whispered, stroking Alan’s cheekbones with his thumbs. Alan sighed and leaned his forehead against Dwayne’s and gazed into his eyes, not caring that they seemed to be morphing into one giant Cyclops eye when he was this close.  
“I really want it to be you,” he whispered as he leaned closer, carefully brushing the tip of his nose against Dwayne’s.  
“I’ll talk to David,” Dwayne said, planting a small, gentle kiss, barely even touching, onto Alan’s lips.

They stayed standing together for a while, just enjoying being close to one another until Dwayne finally pulled away and climbed onto his bike. Alan climbed on as well; holding onto the vampire tightly and leaning his head against his back, feeling the smooth leather of his jacket rub against his cheek.

They stopped by the local skateboard ramp. Alan was not confident enough on the board to try any tricks or jumps but he enjoyed watching Dwayne ride, moving smoothly and swiftly. He sometimes wondered if the vampire was using his power of flight to perform some of the stunts he did or if it was solely gravity that allowed him to stand on one arm with his feet practically straight above his head. Either way, it was impressive to watch.

Alan stood by the side, watching Dwayne perform his stunts for a while with a big smile on his face before they both heard Paul and Marko approach. The sound of their bikes and their wild laughter were quickly getting closer until they arrived by the ramp. Paul called out to them as he killed the engine and dismounted his bike, walking up to Alan and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Marko remained on his bike, his arms crossed over the handles as he rested his chin on his arms, flashing his usual secretive grin.

“Having fun?” Paul asked with a toothy grin of his own. Dwayne skated to the bottom of the ramp and skidded to a halt.  
“How’s Michael?” Alan asked softly and Paul shrugged his shoulders.  
“He’s stubborn as a fucking mule,” Marko said with a loud groan. “He’s obviously hungry but he refused to feed from the girl we brought him.” 

Dwayne sighed heavily, pulling his finger through his hair.  
“What did David say?” he asked.  
“He asked us to give him an hour. He would have him feed even if he had to force him,” Paul answered, stretching his body high up in the air, reminding Alan of when Marko had called the tall blond a cat.

“He will call on us when it’s safe to return,” Marko added. Alan raised an eyebrow.  
“Why isn’t it safe now?” he asked. Paul gave him a sideways glance, digging through the pocket of his jacket and fishing out a joint.  
“Right now, Michael is a halfling and a very hungry one at that,” he explained as he placed the joint between his lips. “If he doesn’t feed tonight there is a chance that he may attack you. The longer he waits the less control he has. Eventually he will be little less than a wild beast, running solely on instinct. We don’t want you near him if that were to happen, baby doll.” 

Alan felt his blood run cold at the thought of a rabid Michael attacking him and draining him.

“Hey,” Dwayne said softly as he went up to Alan, stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers. “We won’t let him touch you. If he does not feed tonight we will find a way to keep him away from you. OK, doll face?” Alan nodded, trying to will his racing heart to slow down.  
“He’s right!” Paul agreed cheerfully, once again wrapping his arm around Alan’s shoulders while he held the now lit joint in his other hand. “After all, we can’t let anything happen to our precious doll, can we?” By then Marko had stepped off his bike and was walking towards them, snatching the joint from Paul and taking a drag. Paul sent the smaller blond a pout.  
“My weed!” he whined as he tried to reach for it but Marko jumped aside, grinning like a Cherise cat as he took a drag of the joint himself. Alan chuckled softly as Paul started chasing after Marko while the smaller blond laughed. Paul obviously was not as upset as he first let on since his face kept breaking into grins despite his best effort at keeping a glare. Marko yelped when Paul finally tackled him.

Alan laughed as he watched the two of them wrestle on the ground, the joint completely forgotten while Marko kept complaining that his jacket would be ruined. He heard Dwayne snorting softly at the other two while he placed his hand on Alan’s shoulder. Alan gazed up at the tall vampire, smiling softly. Dwayne met Alan’s gaze and held up his skateboard which he held in his other hand.  
“You wanna ride?” he asked and Alan gave a nod. 

Alan was still nowhere near as good as Dwayne and basically just went back and forth on the board while he tried to learn how to turn without falling off. Dwayne made it sound so simple; put the weight at the back with one foot and use the foot at the front to steer the board around. Of course, Dwayne did not mention that putting all the weight at the back made it very easy to fall on one’s butt. Alan was going to feel the pain in his tail-bone for several days after that.

“Try again,” Dwayne said with a small snicker after Alan had fallen off for the forth time. Alan grumbled as he got on the board again; he was cold, tired and sore but he had always been stubborn and refused to give up. Dwayne went up to Alan, taking one of his hands in his own in a gentle grip to offer balance. Alan gave a grateful smile and tried again. He wobbled a bit as he stood on the back of the board and tightened his grip on Dwayne’s hand to keep from falling and turned the board. They repeated the process a few times until Alan was able to do it without the help from Dwayne. Alan cheered loudly as he kept turning the board over and over without losing his balance; it was a small victory but a small victory none the less.

By that time Paul and Marko had stopped wrestling and was sitting on the ground, sharing another joint between them as they watched Alan, cheering, clapping and whistling at him. Paul stood up and ran towards Alan, picking him up from the board and spinning around with Alan in his arms. Alan laughed as he held out his arms to the sides, facing the sky. The cold that had been biting at him now just felt refreshing and the aching in his body was just a testament of his efforts. Everything was great!

It was past the hour that David had asked for but there was no word from him that it was safe to return so Paul and Marko decided to go back and check up on the situation while Alan and Dwayne remained.

“What do we do if it’s not safe to return before sunrise?” Alan asked as he watched the others ride off on their bikes. Dwayne wrapped an arm around Alan’s waist, pulling him closer.  
“We’ll figure something out. We have a few places we can go to keep away from the sun. I’m sure we can find some place where you can rest as well.” Alan leaned his head against Dwayne’s shoulder.  
“I want to curl up on the sofa and read with you,” he mumbled and Dwayne chuckled.  
“We will be able to do that later,” Dwayne said and leaned over, kissing the top of Alan’s head.

It would be almost another hour before Dwayne heard from David that it was safe to return to the hotel. It was almost eerily silent the moment they got inside; Paul and Marko were sitting in the couch while David and Michael were nowhere to be seen.

“So you finally got him to feed, huh?” Dwayne asked as he and Alan went up to the couch. Paul frowned.  
“We literally had to hold him down and force feed him and he struggled the whole time but at least he fed,” he answered. Marko grumbled next to him, fingering the sleeve of his jacket.  
“Bastard tore one of my patches,” he mumbled, showing the patch which was half torn off. Alan smiled at him, finding it fun for a blood thirsty vampire to sulk over a torn jacket.  
“I can fix that for you if you guys have some needle and thread,” he said and Marko eyed him, seeming almost suspicious. Marko obviously loved his jacket and did not seem to like the idea of leaving it in the hands of someone else.

“I’ve mended clothes before. I know what I’m doing,” Alan said, his hands held up in a mock surrender. Marko finally rose from the couch, shrugging off his jacket and handing it over to Alan and then went further into the hotel, mumbling something about finding some sewing kit. 

Dwayne sank down in the couch instead and scanned the cave.  
“Where’s David and Michael?” he asked while Alan sat down as well, sitting in Dwayne’s lap with the jacket resting in his own lap.  
“Michael was sulking after he fed so David took him further in to have a talk to him,” Paul answered, grabbing one of his Rolling Stones magazines and began to flip through it. “How long do you think it’ll take before he fucks him?” 

Alan bit his lower lip, feeling a blush creeping up his face at the flippant comment but Dwayne just chuckled, wrapping his arms around Alan’s waist.  
“If Michael keeps his attitude it may take a while,” he answered. “David wouldn’t force him.” Paul hummed and gave a small nod.  
“True, but maybe a good fuck is just what Mikey boy needs to relax,” he offered and gave a toothy grin. Alan buried his face in the crock of Dwayne’s shoulder, mostly to hide his blush but also because he was growing tired. The sun would rise soon and he had been woken up early that evening by Michael.

Marko soon returned, holding a small cloth bag which he claimed and belonged to Star; it held a packet of needles, some spools of threads and some bits of a flimsy, glittering fabric. He tossed the bag to Alan who dug through it, finding some black thread and a needle and then got to work on sewing the patch back on under the watchful eye of Marko.

It was less than half an hour until sunrise when David appeared, holding a possessive arm around Michael who hung his head and Alan noticed the torn clothes on the new vampire as well as the fresh bite mark on his neck which was still bleeding. David had his usual confident grin on his face as he eyed them all.  
“Welcome our new addition to the family, boys,” David said and pushed Michael in front of him. “Say hi Michael.” Michael mumbled a greeting, his head still hung low. Paul waved cheerfully while Dwayne, Marko and Alan offered small greetings of their own. After that Alan went to bed while the boys returned to their own resting place.

The following night Alan woke up to movements above him. He smiled, expecting to see Dwayne, fussing over his wounds or something like that but instead he saw Michael, peering down at him.

“What are you doing?” Alan asked, his voice thick from sleep. A thought in the back of his mind reminded him of what he had heard before of Michael attacking him. But Michael had fed before and Michael’s face had not changed.  
“I’m getting you out of here,” Michael whispered as he grabbed onto Alan’s arm, half dragging him out of the bed. Alan groaned. He was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep. He sighed heavily as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hands.

“I’m going to help you get out of here so that you can go home,” Michael said, raising his voice slightly. Alan sighed again and glanced at Michael, seeing the desperation in his eyes. He wondered if he had had that same desperation when he was first brought to the hotel.

“Listen to me, Michael,” he spoke slowly as he met Michael’s eyes. “Six months ago, I would have wanted nothing else but to hear those words.” Alan swallowed, remembering his first few weeks in the hotel when he held onto the hope that someone would come and rescue him. He saw the guilt in Michael’s eyes as he spoke.  
“But now?” Alan continued, chewing his lower lip as he thought about the last six months he had spent with the lost boys. “Now, I realise that this is my home. This is where I belong.” Michael glared, shaking his head.  
“No, it’s not!” he hissed. “Kid, I don’t know what they did to you but you’re being brainwashed!” Alan clenched his hands, gripping the sheets underneath him.  
“They haven’t done anything!” he screamed back. “They treat me well. They take better care of me than my own parents!” Alan’s voice broke as he spoke and he swallowed back a sob. He still hated thinking about his family before the Lost Boys. 

Michael’s glare hardened and he grabbed onto Alan’s arm, holding it up before him. Alan’s sleeve had ridden up, showing off the many scars that covered it.

“You call this care?” he screamed. “You’re nothing but food to them! You think they care about you?” Alan met Michael’s glare with his own.  
“I let them do this!” he hissed between clenched teeth. “True, I may not have consented to it in the beginning but now…I like it.” The last part he spoke in a breathy whisper as he leaned slightly closer to Michael.

“I mean, surely you know what it is like to have those sharp fangs pierce your flesh. Those cold lips against your skin and then the rush of having your blood slowly sucked out of your body that is almost arousing. I’m sure you felt it as well, didn’t you? When David pinned you down? You loved it too, didn’t you?” 

Michael’s grip on Alan’s arm loosened as he spoke and the newly born vampire began to draw back, a look of denial and disbelief on his face. Alan kept his eye contact with Michael the whole time.  
“You see Michael?” Alan finally asked, a small smile on his face. “I do belong here. This is my home and these people, these vampires, are my family, my brothers.” 

Michael stepped away from the bed, shaking his head again, opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to speak but did not know what to say.  
“What about your real brother?” he finally asked, his voice soft. “What about Edgar?” Alan bit the inside of his cheek; he still missed his younger brother and still thought about him but he had come to terms with never seeing him again.  
“He misses you, you know?” Michael continued, noticing that he had hit a nerve. Alan closed his eyes, his teeth clenched.

“Then where the fuck was he?” he whispered slowly.  
“What?” Michael asked but it was unclear if he asked because he had not heard or because he did not understand. Alan looked up, meeting Michael’s eyes with a hard glare.  
“Where the fuck was he?!” he repeated, screaming at the top of his lungs. “Six months; nothing! The first few weeks I wished and dreamed that he would come for me but he didn’t. No one did! How can he miss me if he never even came to see if I was alright or even alive?” Alan brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his knees. He took a few deep but shaky breaths as tears threatened to fall. He remembered the pain and feeling of betrayal when no one came to look for him.

Alan jumped slightly when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He knew who it was right away; the smell of earth, musk and leather invaded his nostrils as he leaned into Dwayne’s chest.  
“Why are you bullying dolly, Mikey?” Marko asked, his voice a dark mix between jest and threat. Alan felt a small tug at the corner of his lips. He and Marko may have had a rough start but Marko, like the others, were always protective of him.

“I’m not!” Michael protested. “If anything, you are!”  
“We didn’t make him cry,” Paul said as he sank down next to Alan as well and wrapped his arms around him to offer comfort. “You OK, baby doll?” Alan gave a small nod but his face was still buried in Dwayne’s chest.

“You’ve brainwashed him! He needs to go home to his family, his real family!” Michael accused. Alan felt Dwayne’s arm tighten around him.

“Michael,” David’s voice almost seemed to echo off the very walls even though he had spoken rather softly. “I’d be careful with those accusations, if I were you.”  
“It’s the truth! You can’t keep him here!” Michael hissed and turned towards Alan. “Alan, you know this is the truth!” 

Alan gazed up, wiping his slightly runny nose with his sleeve. He was met with Paul’s slightly amused face.  
“Alan?” he questioned and Alan let out a small chuckle. He had never thought of it before but he realised that the boys had never actually asked his name. All of them had their own nickname for him.  
“Did you think my parents named me Doll?” he asked, sniffing softly. Paul scrunched up his nose and then shook his head.  
“I prefer baby doll,” he concluded as he hugged Alan.  
“Of course you do,” Alan mumbled, leaning into the hug.  
“Take a nap, doll face,” Dwayne spoke softly as he stroked Alan’s hair. “We’ll get you something to eat later, OK?” Alan nodded and closed his eyes, letting himself be lulled to sleep while still being held by Paul. He heard Michael and David speaking still but their voices got further away so Alan guessed that they were moving further into the caves.

When Alan woke up later from his nap his head was resting in Dwayne’s lap and his legs were draped over Paul’s.  
“Hey,” Paul greeted with a toothy grin once he noticed that Alan was awake. Alan smiled back and stretched slightly.  
“Feeling better?” Dwayne asked softly and Alan nodded. In a way it had been nice to scream at Michael and get out his frustrations that had been eating at him for the last months.  
“Ready to get some food?” Marko asked, jumping in from the side, holding some pizza boxes in his hands. Alan had no idea where he jumped in from as he seemed to appear from thin air but he was getting used to all of them appear beside him in less than a second.

Alan sat up so he was once more seated between Dwayne and Paul. Alan gazed further inside the cave as he began to eat; he had not seen David or Michael since before his nap and he had not heard them either.  
“Where is David and Michael?” he asked softly.  
“Mikey’s been given a time out for being a naughty boy so he’s being scolded by daddy,” Marko said with a big grin while fed some of the peperoni off his pizza slice to Thorn.

“Well, David is to blame too,” Dwayne said with a heavy sigh as he pulled his fingers through his hair. “Even though he said he would take it slow with Michael he still rushed turning him and now he’s paying the price for it.”  
“Six months is rushing it?” Paul asked with a frown. “I was turned within less than a single night.” Dwayne sighed as he turned to Paul.  
“Yeah, but all of us were given a choice and Michael wasn’t. He may have come here to the hotel on his own but he was not ready to be turned,” he said softly. “Not yet.” Paul hummed, leaning back onto his arms.  
“I suppose that’s true,” he mumbled, and Alan glanced at Paul.

“You decided within less than a night that you wanted to be a vampire?” he asked and Paul grinned at him.  
“I’m impulsive!” he answered with a shrug of his shoulders, making Alan chuckle.  
“Probably not the word I would use but, yes you are.”  
“And you love me for it, don’t you baby doll?” Paul reached out one of his arms and wrapped it around Alan’s waist, pulling him over so they were both laying down on the bed with Alan practically on top of him. Alan laughed as he playfully pushed away from the blond.  
“No! I hate you,” he said between fits of laughter. Paul pulled Alan closer again, planting a kiss onto his temple before he let him go. Dwayne and Marko were both laughing from the side.

“There is no need to hide it from us, dolly, we know you love us. We heard you talking to Mikey earlier,” Marko said with his secretive grin. Alan bit his lower lip, his cheeks growing warm.  
“You were listening?” he asked with a small wince and Dwayne nodded.  
“Oh yeah,” Paul grinned. “And who knew you could talk so dirty, baby doll?” He winked at Alan who covered his face in his hands, his blush spreading over it.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, doll face,” Dwayne spoke as he gently pulled Alan’s hands away. Dwayne leaned in closer, nuzzling Alan’s neck and Alan felt his heart race as he leaned his head to the side, giving Dwayne better access. 

Alan bit his lower lip as he felt Dwayne’s lips press against his artery. Small kisses were placed against his neck as Dwayne’s arm snaked around Alan’s waist, pulling him closer until their chests were pressed together. Alan held his breath, gripping the sheets underneath him when he felt Dwayne teasingly run his fangs against his skin without breaking it.  
“Stop teasing and bite me!” Alan finally hissed and the words were barely out of his mouth before he felt the familiar feeling of those fangs piercing his skin. Alan gasped and gripped the sleeve of Dwayne’s leather jacket as the pain mixed with pleasure washed over him. 

Dwayne slowly drank the blood, licking it up as it pulsed out of the wound. Alan then felt one of his hand being grabbed and pulled to the side, his sleeve was pushed up and then another pair of fangs pierced his skin about halfway up his lower arm. Alan glanced to the side to see Paul’s wild blond hair bent over his arm. It didn’t take long before Marko joined in as well; grabbing Alan’s other hand and biting down as well. Marko’s bite was always a bit harder and deeper but never deep enough to cause any permanent harm. 

Alan could barely think as the three vampires lapped up his blood like a pack of hungry cats; he would never have thought that having his blood drained could feel so good. He had not lied to Michael before; he truly thought the feeling was arousing. His toes curled, and he felt like he could barely breathe.

Alan was just beginning to feel a little dizzy when the three vampires pulled away and Dwayne made quick work on bandaging the fresh wounds. Alan was eating some more pizza to regain some of his strength when David and Michael returned. Michael once again had fresh bite marks on his neck and a defiant look on his face. It seemed like David still had a lot of work to do with him.

David was smiling as he faced Alan and the others, seemingly content with himself.  
“Did you guys party without us?” he asked. Paul laughed and wrapped an arm around Alan’s shoulders.  
“We just showed baby doll how much we love him,” he answered with a toothy grin before nuzzling his face in Alan’s hair. Michael frowned as he eyed the fresh bandages on Alan’s neck and arms but did not say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone notice, prior to this chapter, that no one actually ever referred to Alan by his name? All of the Lost Boys have their own nickname for him.
> 
> Once again, thank you for the feedback in the kudos and comments. It motivated me to want to finish this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tries to get Michael to behave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's from David's POV
> 
>  
> 
> I was reading through this chapter and realised that I had made a few mistakes so I edited it a bit to correct those mistakes. Once again, I do not have a beta so if you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know so I can correct it.

Michael hissed as David slammed his back against the wall of the cave. It had already been a week since Michael was turned but he was still defiant and acting up and David was sick of it. He had already confined Michael to the caves, refusing to let him go outside and David rarely ever let the brunet out of his sight. Michael still argued with David and the others any time he got and he kept telling their doll that he needed to go home despite the boy’s protests.

“Let me make this clear, Michael,” David said slowly, glaring at Michael. “You may be my mate but I am getting sick and tired of that attitude of yours. Right now, your status in our group is the lowest rank. As it is, even doll is above you ‘cause he, at least, has accepted his role in our family. The boys are all tired of your arguing and whining.” David put his hand on Michael’s neck, the long nail of his thumb pressing against Michael’s windpipe, nearly piercing the skin.  
“If you don’t learn how to keep your pretty mouth shut I will rip out your vocal cords,” he continued and smirked darkly at Michael who tried to glare but there was fear in his eyes.  
“Now, are you going to behave, my little mate?” David asked, moving his hand from Michael’s neck up to his cheek, stroking his lips with his thumb.  
“I’m not your fucking mate,” Michael mumbled and David sighed as he grabbed Michael’s curly hair in a tight grip.  
“Wrong fucking answer, Michael. This is your last warning. I don’t need a mate with a voice if all he’s going to do is whine and argue like some little bitch.” 

He kissed Michael hard on the lips, taking his tongue between his teeth and biting hard, piercing it with his teeth. It gave him an interesting thought as David wondered how Michael would look with a real piercing in his tongue. He was sure that it would suit the brunet and he made a mental note to ask if Dwayne if he could do that later. 

David fingered Michael’s earring while he sucked on his bleeding tongue; they had found the earring they had given Michael while going through his things a few days back and David had put it back into Michael’s ear, ignoring that the piercing had almost completely healed up.

David pulled away and smirked as he gazed at Michael who was glaring at him as he held a hand over his mouth, his tongue still bleeding and his blood ran down along his chin.  
“Now, I’m asking again; will you behave?” David asked and Michael opened his mouth to speak but had to shut it again as the blood quickly overflowed his mouth. David smirked and wiped some of the blood from Michael’s chin with his hand.  
“Until you learn to behave I will not allow that wound to heal,” David explained, stroking Michael’s cheek with the back of his fingers. Michael glared as he kept having to swallow his own blood.  
“Now, let’s go join the others, shall we?” David said as he took Michael’s hand and led him back to the others who were gathered in the main part of the cave. 

Marko was playing with Thorn again, Paul was looking through his cassettes, probably looking for a specific one to play on his rock box and Dwayne and doll were sitting on the couch. Even though they were the only ones in the couch, the kid still sat in Dwayne’s lap as Dwayne held up a book which they read together, occasionally whispering something to the other. It wasn’t the first time they sat like that; they had grown so close over the last months and truthfully, David was a bit envious of how close they were. He wished that Michael would be as willing to cuddle up close to him as the kid was with Dwayne.

“Fuck!” Paul finally swore, as he tossed down one of the cassettes. “Where the fuck is my Pink Floyd tape?” The kid sighed as he gazed over at Paul.  
“It’s in the box! You listened to it last night while you smoked,” he answered with an exasperated voice and Paul pouted before he opened the tape slot and saw the tape he had been looking for inside. He grumbled something under his breath before he closed the slot again and pressed play. He didn’t play on full volume like he usually did but instead kept it just loud enough that it provided a nice background noise. Paul picked up his rock box and went over to the couch, setting it down next to it before he sat down, leaning his head against the back of the couch as he fished a joint out of his pocket and lit it.

David went up to his own chair, silently sitting down and then held out his hand to Michael.  
“Come sit, Michael,” he spoke but it was more an order than a request which Michael seemed to realise as he sat down on the floor next to David. The blond had put a cushion on the floor a few days ago, claiming that it was Michael’s spot. It was a way to keep Michael close to him while at the same time showing the new vampire his place by not allowing him an actual seat. 

As soon as Michael was seated, David placed his hand on the brunet’s head, guiding it to his own lap. Michael had a sour look on his face but did not resist, still having to swallowing mouthfuls of blood.  
“He’s finally behaving, huh?” Marko asked, sitting cross legged on the ground with Thorn resting in his lap.  
“More or less,” David said as he carded his fingers through Michael’s hair. “Want to show them why that is, Michael?” Michael glared at him as he pursed his lips together. David smirked as he grabbed Michael’s jaw in a tight grip and forced his mouth open as he turned him to face the others. Blood quickly pooled out of his mouth and onto the floor underneath them. 

The others watched them, Paul and Marko with grins on their faces while Dwayne looked thoughtful, squeezing the kid who gazed at Michael’s bleeding mouth with big eyes.  
“Well, that’s one way to fix it,” Paul deadpanned before he and Marko snickered. 

Dwayne whispered something to the kid who nodded and slid off his lap while Dwayne folded a dog ear in the book he was holding and closed it, putting it aside.  
“Can I talk to you for a minute, David? Alone?” Dwayne asked as he stood up from the couch. David eyed him before he shrugged his shoulders.  
“Sure,” he answered before he stood up as well, patting Michael’s hair as he gazed at the others. “Keep an eye on him, boys.” Paul gave a mock salute and raised the volume of his rock box while David and Dwayne went further into the cave.

David sighed and crossed his arms over his chest when he finally turned to face Dwayne. The taller vampire’s face was grave as he met David’s eyes.  
“So, what did you want to talk about?” David asked, reaching behind his ear to pick out the cigarette he kept there, putting it between his lips and lighting it. Dwayne sighed as well and pulled his hand through his hair.  
“You know that situation with Michael is only a temporary fix, right?” he mumbled.  
“Yes, I fucking know that!” David growled. “I’m just sick of him arguing with me all the time and questioning my authority.” He sank down on the ground, sitting down on the hard stone underneath them and Dwayne sank down next to him.

“We’re all tired of his preaching but I think you need to try and be nicer to him if you want his trust. He needs to see the benefits of what he’s become.” David blew out some smoke, holding the cigarette over to Dwayne who silently took it, taking a drag as well.  
“I know,” David sighed, pulling his fingers through his hair. “I know I screwed up. I said I would take it slow with him but I fucking blew it and turned him right away.” David hung his head, showing a weakness in himself that he only showed in front of Dwayne, knowing that the tall vampire would not judge him or make fun of it.  
“I just didn’t want him to leave again,” David mumbled. Dwayne handed back the cigarette.  
“I get that, David. I know how much you missed him and how much he means to you but I also kind of get his way of thinking. He’s only ever seen us as monsters and killers. He needs to know that we’re more than that.” 

David nodded his head, knowing that Dwayne was right; the tall vampire had always been the gentlest and nurturing one of them. He supposed that it was no wonder that the kid had grown so close to Dwayne; he had been gentle with the kid from the very beginning.  
“I’m gonna need help to convince him,” David said as he glanced at Dwayne who gave a small smile.  
“We’ve got your back,” he said and David returned the smile. Dwayne then gazed up; they could faintly hear the music that Paul was playing back in the main part of the cave as well as the occasional laughter.  
“There’s something else I wanted to talk about,” Dwayne added. “It’s about the kid.” David curiously glanced at Dwayne who kept gazing at the passage.  
“What about him?” David asked.  
“He and I had a talk on the night that Michael was turned. It scared him a bit about when it would be his turn,” Dwayne explained. 

David narrowed his eyes. They had decided that they would turn the kid when they realised how well he fit in with their group, not to mention he barely even batted an eye even when he watched them feed. They had decided though to wait at least another year though so that the kid would be eighteen. Maybe it was because of what had happened with Laddie that they wanted to wait until their doll was of age before they made him immortal.

“He’s not getting cold feet, is he?” David asked and Dwayne shook his head, finally meeting David’s eyes again.  
“No, he’s still accepting it,” he answered with a small smile. “He’s scared though and he asked me if…if I could be the one to do it.” David raised an eyebrow. He supposed he should not be surprised by the request.  
“And what did you tell him?” he asked. Dwayne shrugged one of his shoulders.  
“That it was up to you,” he mumbled. “I’ve never turned anyone before. I don’t even know if I can do it.” David gave a lopsided smile and patted Dwayne’s shoulder.  
“You can do it,” he said with an encouraging voice. “I will guide you when the time comes.” Dwayne smiled back, placing his hand on top of David’s.  
“Thanks.”

They finished the cigarette and then went back to the others, both surprised to see them all, including Michael, sitting at the bed while they played a game of cards. 

Dwayne smiled as he glanced at David and then went over to the bed, sitting down behind the kid and pulling him into his lap as he gazed at his cards. David smiled as well as he went up to them. They appeared to be playing a version of poker.  
“Who’s winning?” he asked as he sat down behind Michael, but instead of pulling him into his lap he placed his legs on either side of Michael and wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist. He was a bit disappointed when he felt Michael stiffen in his arms but remembered what Dwayne had said before about being gentle. 

Paul was pouting when he pointed at Marko who gave a cocky grin which made David chuckle. He was not surprised that Marko was winning; the small blond was good at bluffing and it was hard to read his knowing little grins.  
“Are you betting anything?” David asked as he did not see any chips or money placed down.  
“Winner gets to order the loser to do something of their choice,” Marko smirked. David glanced down at Michael’s cards, seeing that he had two pairs of threes and fives; it wasn’t too bad but it was probably not a winning hand either. David carefully tightened his arms around Michael’s middle, resting his head on the brunet’s shoulders. Michael remained stiff at first but eventually seemed to concentrate more on the game and slowly began to relax again.

“Fuck me!” Paul swore as he tossed his cards onto the bed, his one pair of fours being easily beaten by the others. Marko grinned, having been the obvious winner.  
“You’re my bitch now, Pauly,” he laughed, flashing his teeth. Paul growled and got swiftly got up and started chasing Marko around the cave.  
“I’m no one’s bitch, asshole!” Paul protested while Marko was giggling like some maniac.

David chuckled at the sight and then turned to Michael, stroking his hair.  
“Well played, Michael,” he whispered in the brunet’s ear. He gently placed his hand on Michael’s chin and turned him to face him, kissing his lips. He slipped his tongue into Michael’s mouth, tasting all the blood in it. He took the brunet’s tongue into his own mouth and sucked it, finally allowing the wounds to heal up and stopping the blood. Michael looked surprised when David pulled away, feeling his own tongue as if to ensure that the wounds were truly healed. David merely shrugged his shoulders at Michael’s questioning gaze.  
“You did good,” was David’s only response as he stroked Michael’s cheek.

David could hear Dwayne and the kid whisper to each other as Dwayne recalled his previous conversation with David. The joy on doll’s face was unmistakeable as he wrapped his arms tightly around Dwayne’s neck and crushed their lips together.

David could smell blood and guessed that the boy had accidently cut his lip upon the impact. It was very tempting not to walk over and have a taste of that sweet blood.

“David?” David gazed up when he heard the kid speaking, seeing him still sitting in Dwayne’s lap, his arms still wrapped tightly around the taller brunet’s neck. The kid had a look of joy and relief on his face as he met David’s eyes.  
“Thank you,” he spoke. He smiled at the two brunets and gave a small nod.  
“You’re welcome, doll.” The kid continued to smile at him until Dwayne placed a single finger on his chin and turned his face around towards him. Dwayne leaned in to kiss the boy’s neck and he immediately turned his head to the side to give Dwayne better access while he moaned.

David noticed that Michael was watching, wide eyed, as Dwayne’s face morphed and he sunk his fangs into the boy’s neck. The boy moaned once more, gripping at Dwayne’s jacket.  
“You still have not tasted him, have you, Michael?” David whispered in Michael’s ear and the young vampire recoiled in disgust as he stared at David.  
“Of course not!” he protested and David heard Marko and Paul snicker from the side. By then they had ended up wrestling on the floor and Marko was pinning Paul down on his back.

“You should, Mikey,” Paul said just as Marko let him go so they both could sit up. “Baby doll has really yummy blood.” Marko nodded in agreement as he patted his lap, indicating for Thorn to come and lay down.

“He’s a kid,” Michael protested but his voice was smaller, less aggressive with his protests this time. The other vampires snickered again.  
“But he tastes good,” David whispered in Michael’s ear, smirking when he noticed how the young vampire shivered.

By then Paul had went over to Dwayne and the kid. Dwayne had just stopped feeding from the kid and was busy licking the wound he had created.  
“What do you say, baby doll?” Paul asked cheerfully. “Care to offer Mikey boy a taste?” Paul grabbed the kid and pulled him into his own lap and the kid glanced at Michael with a thoughtful look on his face.  
“If he’s learned to control his hunger and promises not to go overboard,” he answered. David chuckled and urged Michael closer to the kid’s side.  
“I’ll make sure that he doesn’t take too much, doll,” he said and held out his hand to the kid who looked sceptic before reaching out his own hand, allowing David to take it in his own. David bit into the kid’s wrist and then guided Michael closer to the bleeding arm. Still being young Michael would have trouble resisting blood when offered right before him. Indeed, David could see how Michael kept licking his lips and running his tongue over his canines, no doubt trying to keep from turning. Michael’s eyes kept shifting colours back and forth until finally his face morphed and he lounged forward, covering the wound with his mouth.

The kid winced and hissed in pain as Michael had no doubt bit down even deeper into his wrist. David kept a careful eye on Michael, making sure that he only had a couple of mouthfuls before he pulled him back. 

Michael tried to grab the kid’s wrist again but Dwayne swiftly placed himself between Michael and the kid and David wrapped his arms around Michael, physically holding him back.  
“That’s enough, Michael. It was just a taste, remember?” he whispered in Michael’s ear. That seemed to snap Michael out of it and his face softened again, returning to his human appearance.  
“Oh fuck…” Michael mumbled, licking the last drops of blood from his lips.

“I told you he was yummy!” Paul said cheerfully as he stood up and went towards the couch. By then Dwayne had once again taken the kid into his lap and was patching up his new wounds.  
“How?” Michael asked softly, his eyes fixed on the bloody wounds of the kid that were quickly being washed with the disinfectants. David smiled as he stroked through Michael’s hair, separating the curls with his fingers.  
“Everyone tastes differently, Michael,” he explained. “Our doll was blessed with very sweet blood.”

David glanced at Dwayne and the kid who were once again whispering to each other, their foreheads pressed together.

“Let’s give them some privacy,” David smirked as he stood up, holding his hand out for Michael to take. Michael hesitated for a few seconds before he finally took the offered hand and allowed himself to be hoisted up to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this chapter I was going to write it from Dwayne's POV but that turned out to be harder than I thought.
> 
> I know this chapter is pretty much just a filler. I mostly just wrote it because I wanted to have the conversation between David and Dwayne as well as Michael tasting Alan's blood.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments. They make me very happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is from Alan's POV.

Alan sat on the bed as he watched the others. Music was blasting in the cave as they had brought a group of teenage girls with them there. The girls were already drunk, wearing short skirts despite the colder weather, and were stumbling around in their high heels. Alan frowned as he watched the petite redhead practically sitting on Dwayne lap on the couch, giggling while she kept running her hands over the tall vampire. 

Alan wanted to go over to them, he wanted to take that girl off of Dwayne but he did not want to risk making the girls suspicious. He knew it would be over soon and glanced at David who was standing along with two girls as well as Michael. One of the girls was practically hanging off of Michael as she was kissing him, her red lipstick smearing over his face. At a glance it would seem that David did not care that someone else was touching his mate but Alan had known the blond leader long enough now that he could see the dangerous glint in David’s eyes. It would all be over soon.

Alan gazed towards the fountain where Marko and Paul were dancing with three girls, or rather, the girls were holding on to them as they rocked back and forth. One of the girls glanced over at Alan and he silently raised an eyebrow as their eyes met.  
“Who’s the kid again?” the girl slurred, her voice raised to be able to be heard over the music. Paul and Marko both gazed over at Alan as well, smiling widely.  
“That’s our younger brother,” Marko answered, winking at Alan who smiled. One of the other girls gazed between the boys with her eyes narrowed into small slits.  
“You guys’re brothers?” she asked and Paul nodded as he wrapped an arm around the girl’s waist, pulling her closer.  
“Blood brothers,” he snickered, and Alan rolled his eyes. He knew Paul had taken something that evening but he had no idea what the little pills were. Alan was secretly happy at the words though; he liked feeling like he was part of the group despite still being mortal.

It was less than half an hour later that the boys began to feed. No words were exchanged between them, they all seemed to grab the girls at the same time. Paul and Marko made quick work of cornering the girls they had been dancing with and grinned at them. The girls did not notice at first and just continued their drunken giggles as they were pressed up against their hosts.  
“Dibs on freckles!” Paul grinned as he gazed at a bleached blond in the group with a face full of freckles. Marko sighed but agreed.

The boys’ faces morphed, almost at the same time, and they attacked the girls. The horrified screams of the girls mixed with the loud music as the boys began to feed. The boys’ claw-like nails dug into the skin of the girls as they held on to them to prevent them from running as they bit into their necks, ripping off slabs of flesh and then covering the wounds with their mouths to drink the blood.

It was cleaner work than when they went out to feed as none of them wanted to mess up their cave. For once there was also little protest from Michael as he bit into the neck of the girl he held in his arms but he did not use his nails to hold her and merely punctured the jugular with his fangs in order to feed. He drained her much slower than the others who made quick work of it, draining their girls in a matter of seconds until they appeared as little less than withered up mummies.

Alan rose from the bed when Dwayne began to feed and walked over to the couch, watching in morbid fascination as the redhead girl withered away in Dwayne’s arms and was then tossed aside while Dwayne wiped his mouth, licking up any stray drops of blood from his lips. Alan leaned over the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around Dwayne’s neck and buried his face in the crook of it. 

He hated that the taller brunet smelled sickly sweet from the girl’s perfume and longed to be able to smell his usual earthy musk.  
“You smell wrong,” he mumbled and Dwayne chuckled softly as he reached up to stroke Alan’s hair.  
“Does it bother you?” he asked and Alan gave a small nod, tightening his hold around Dwayne’s neck.  
“I like the smell of you, not some girl’s cheap perfume.” Dwayne chuckled again and kissed Alan’s brow.  
“You’re adorable,” he whispered in Alan’s ear.

Alan chuckled as Dwayne grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over onto the couch. He landed on his side, half on Dwayne’s lap. He shifted so he was on his back instead, gazing up at Dwayne while the brunet vampire smiled down at him, carding his fingers through Alan’s hair.

“Did she taste good?” Alan asked softly as he began to play with Dwayne’s hair as well, twirling a lock of it around his finger.  
“She was OK,” Dwayne answered back, shrugging one of his shoulders. “A bit too much alcohol in her blood. You taste so much sweeter.” The comment made Alan smile, even more so when Dwayne kissed him. He could still taste the coppery blood on Dwayne’s lips, but he did not care although he briefly wondered if vampires tasted blood differently than humans did.

“I’d say that was a successful Christmas celebration,” Marko commented with a grin a few minutes later as he nudged one of the lifeless girls with his boot. He and Paul had gathered the bodies in a pile and were getting ready to dispose of them. Paul was rummaging through the girl’s purses and whatever pockets any of them had, looking for any cash or anything else they may use. He smiled as he stuffed a pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

“I still think we should’ve gotten baby doll a present,” he commented as he stood up from his crouching position and smiled at Alan who shrugged his shoulders, having changed position so that he was sitting up in Dwayne’s lap.  
“We never really celebrated Christmas either way,” he answered. Usually he and Edgar had merely exchanged gifts on Christmas, but they had no decorations or grand dinners. The gifts were rather simple too; usually just something cheap or even handmade.

That evening was probably the most he had celebrated Christmas in a long time; they had gone out all of them to eat earlier and had then gone to the Christmas fair on the boardwalk. There had been a concert with a chorus singing the traditional Christmas carols and there were people selling Christmas snacks and knick-knacks. Alan still had the bunch of candy canes that Dwayne had bought him earlier, still tied neatly together with the red ribbon. It had been a small gesture, an impulse buy on Dwayne’s part but Alan still appreciated it.

It had been on their way back from the boardwalk that they had ran into the girls and the boys had seen an opportunity for a Christmas feast.

“We’ll call it even if you guys take me back to the boardwalk for the new year’s concert and let me see the fireworks,” Alan added with a smile. While his family did not really celebrate Christmas he had always looked forward to seeing the fireworks on new year’s eve.  
“Sounds like a reasonable demand,” David said from his usual seat on the wheelchair while Michael sat next to him.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything for Christmas?” Dwayne whispered in Alan’s ear. Instead of answering Alan merely tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. He heard a small chuckle from Dwayne right before he felt those cold lips press against his skin. Alan had his arms wrapped tightly around Dwayne’s shoulders, burrowing his fingers in the vampire’s long hair as he felt the fangs pierce his already scarred skin. He could feel his own blood rushing out of his veins as Dwayne gently sucked on the wound and then gave a long lick all along his neck up to his ear.  
“So much sweeter,” Dwayne whispered, his voice dark which sent a shiver down Alan’s spine.

When Dwayne kissed him, Alan liked to think that his own blood, which still stained the vampire’s lips, indeed tasted sweeter than the girl’s.  
It was little more than an hour until sunrise when Alan once more sat on the bed with Dwayne tending to his new wound. Alan liked the feeling of Dwayne’s cold but gentle hands against his skin and the way Dwayne leaned closer as he worked on disinfecting the bite. Dwayne had claimed that it was to better see what he was doing but Alan suspected that was merely an excuse considering vampires’ superior vision. Still, Alan did not complain and he shivered when Dwayne’s soft breath touched the disinfectant, causing it to grow cold against his skin.

“Why do you breathe?” Alan asked softly as Dwayne bandaged up the wound. “It’s not like you have to, is it?” Dwayne gave a small shrug of his shoulders.  
“Habit, I guess?” he answered. “Not breathing takes more concentration.” Alan chuckled.  
“I guess that makes sense.”

Alan hung his head as Dwayne finished his work and Alan already missed the other’s touch. Dwayne was always so gentle.

“Can I ask you something?” he mumbled as he fingered the fresh bandages. He felt a dip in the mattress as Dwayne changed position to sit back in a more comfortable position.  
“Of course, doll face.” Alan licked his lips and chewed his lower lip, unsure how to word his question.

“When it’s time for me to turn,” Alan trailed off, wondering how he should phrase his question. “Will you look at me differently?” Alan chanced a glance up at Dwayne and saw him give a small frown.  
“How do you mean?” he asked and Alan sighed.  
“I won’t be mortal anymore. I will be like you. I won’t need to have any of my wounds treated or have food brought to me. I won’t be your Blood Doll anymore,” he explained. “Will you treat me differently then? Will you stop looking after me?” Alan did not know why but the thought of Dwayne and the others not looking after him and spoiling him anymore saddened and even scared him. He had gotten used to being their doll and he was enjoying it.

Dwayne gave him a gentle smile and stroked Alan’s cheek with the back of his fingers.  
“It’s true that things will be different once you are turned but it doesn’t mean we will stop looking after you. We’ve always looked after each other. And I will never stop caring for or about you,” he leaned over and kissed Alan’s cheek and Alan felt a blush creep onto his face as he smiled.  
“Thank you,” he spoke as he met Dwayne’s eyes. “I won’t stop caring about you either.” He wrapped his arms around Dwayne’s neck and leaned his forehead against the vampire’s, just enjoying his presence before it was time for them all to sleep.

That day Alan dreamed that he was turned into a vampire; it was not an unusual dream as he had had it from the very beginning he started residing with the Lost Boys. While it had started as a gruesome nightmare it was now a comfort; a promise of what was to come.

He dreamt that Dwayne was turning him, draining his blood like Alan had seen David do to Michael nights ago except Dwayne was as gentle as he always was, holding Alan in a steady grip as he steadily drained him of blood.

Alan felt his own face morph. He felt his new fangs pushing out through his gums as he pulled down the collar of Dwayne’s jacket and bit down on the vampire’s neck. Dwayne’s blood tasted of different kinds of spices, each more exotic than the next. 

Dwayne hummed as he stroked Alan’s hair, encouraging him to keep drinking while doing so himself. They both drank slowly, creating a steady flow of blood exchange between them and Alan had never felt anything like it. It was pure ecstasy. He tightened his grip on Dwayne’s jacket and ripped it off to feel the other vampire’s skin which now felt hot against his own. He felt Dwayne’s necklace with the many pendants twined together with the coarse string press against his own chest but he did not care; he wanted to be closer to the other vampire. He wanted to feel all of him.

“Make me yours,” he commanded, giving a thrust of his hips against Dwayne’s hip so that there would be no doubt what he meant.

He did not know who undressed them or when but the next minute they were both naked upon the bed, the curtains drawn to offer some privacy. Alan moaned as Dwayne touched his erection, his long tails brushing against the tender flesh. Dwayne removed himself from Alan’s neck and gazed down at him, his dark eyes glowing down at him as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Baby doll! You up?”

Alan’s eyes shot up as he heard Paul’s cheerful voice calling from further inside the cave. Alan cursed as he sat up and noticed that he was hard. He tried to bundle his duvet over his lap to hide it but it was too late as Paul and Marko were already standing by the side of the bed, grinning down at him.

“Ah, brings back memories. It’s hard to get those when you’re sleeping upside down,” Marko chuckled, biting at the thumb of his glove. Paul cocked his head to the side, giving a dramatic sigh while holding a hand on his chest.  
“Our little baby doll is growing up!” he said as he pretended to tear up. Alan glared at the two of them, still attempting to hide himself from them.  
“Will you guys fuck off and give me some privacy at least?” he growled and Paul made a show of sitting down, his legs criss-crossed as he leaned his chin in his hands, grinning widely.  
“Don’t mind us, baby doll,” he snickered. 

Alan grabbed his pillow and flung it at Paul as hard as he could but Paul barely even reacted despite it hitting him right in the face.  
“In your dreams, Paul,” Alan said and gave a heavy sigh. “Can’t you guys, please, give me five minutes at least?” Paul gave a dramatic sigh as he stood up.  
“Fine. If you insist,” he said as he left but Marko remained, still biting his glove. He had recently gotten a new pair but they were already starting to tear at the thumb from the biting.

“Should I get Dwayne here to give you a hand?” he asked with a cunning voice, causing Alan to blush a deep red.  
“NO!” he squeaked, lowering his head. “I’m fine. Now please go.” Marko chuckled as he left as well and Alan put the duvet over his head and wrapped it around himself to get some more privacy as he began to take care of his little problem. He came just as he heard Dwayne greet him. He glared as he heard Marko and Paul and even David snicker at him; the bastards all knew. If Dwayne knew as well he at least did not say anything.

 

New years eve arrived quickly, and Alan felt like a little kid as he stood by Dwayne’s bike, waiting for the others to arrive so that they could leave for the boardwalk.

Michael was standing by his own bike, inspecting it, as if looking for a flaw in it. Paul had spent the last few nights working on Michael’s bike, trimming it so that it would better be able to keep up with the others. David had offered to buy Michael a brand-new bike but he had refused, stating that he liked his old one.

Paul was usually their go-to guy whenever they needed something fixed on their bikes. Despite being a pothead, he was a good mechanic. He had claimed that he first learned about mechanics from when he stole car and bike parts and sold them at the black market in order to buy drugs back when he was human. Then later, when he joined the Lost Boys, he had further developed his skills in order to look after their bikes. It caused less of a hassle than having to take their bikes to a real mechanic.

Marko was the last to arrive to the bikes, having been busy giving Thorn some exercise by playing fetch with him at the beach.

“Everyone ready to go?” David asked as he started his bike and Paul, Marko and Alan cheered in reply while Dwayne gave an affirming grin. Michael still looked a bit suspicious as he climbed onto his own bike and started the engine. It was louder now, roaring much like the others. Alan jumped up behind Dwayne on the bike, holding onto him tightly as they began to ride.

The usual racing began almost immediately between the boys and even Michael joined in after a while after he noticed how easily he could keep up with the others and soon he too was cheering and laughing along with the others.

They reached the boardwalk and parked their bikes in their usual spot. The concert had already started with some local rock band playing on stage. The carousels were all running and the smell of popcorn, cotton candy and candied apples filled the air.

“Alright boys, go and enjoy yourself,” David said as he wrapped an arm around Michael’s shoulders. Paul and Marko were already scanning the crowd and seemed to have found a group of women that caught their interests.  
“I bet I can charm them before you,” Paul grinned at Marko. The group looked a bit older and classier, not at all like the usual drunk teenage girls they brought to the hotel but sometimes they liked a challenge.  
“You’re on,” Marko said before they both approached the women.

Dwayne wrapped an arm around Alan’s waist, pulling him closer.  
“What do you want to do, doll face?” he asked and Alan looked around seeing the different activities and the people walking around. “Ferris wheel?” he suggested shyly and Dwayne smiled as he gave a nod. Alan had not ridden the Ferris wheel since he was a young kid and had ridden it with his brother. They had thought it was lame back then; just sitting down and doing nothing on a slow ride that stopped several times for what felt like hours. As he grew older Alan had not ridden any of the carousels as he was usually busy either working in the comic book store or hunting vampires. Alan smiled as he sat next to Dwayne on the Ferris wheel with the vampire’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. They could still hear the music and people below them but it still seemed so very peaceful to sit above it all and look down at them. It somewhat reminded him of when he was flying with the boys. They rode the Ferris wheel in silence, just enjoying each other’s company and the view until they returned to the bottom and stepped off. “Are you hungry, doll face?” Dwayne asked, pointing at the small hamburger stand with his thumb. Alan nodded.  
“Go get a table and I’ll order us something, OK?” Dwayne said and then went over to the stand where there was already a line of people. Alan headed to the small wooden tables and managed to find a spot with two empty seats and sat down to wait.

It was still hours until midnight, but Alan was looking forward to spending the time with Dwayne and maybe even the other Lost Boys later on.

“Alan?”

Alan jumped at the slightly gruff voice calling out his name and gazed up, meeting the serious gaze of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but the chapter was getting long.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the kudos and comments :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan is confronted by Edgar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is from Alan's POV

Alan was not sure how to feel as he gazed at Edgar; on one hand he was happy to see his brother but on another hand he was nervous and even frightened.

“Hi, Edgar,” Alan said, mostly to break the silence between them. Edgar’s face was a mixture of emotion although he was trying to mask them behind his usual stoic face he had practised ever since they started the whole vampire hunting. Alan could clearly see the anger and confusion in his eyes though.

“How the hell are you alive?” Edgar asked, his eyes narrowed as he inspected Alan, seemingly looking for any signs that he may be a vampire. Alan saw the moment Edgar noticed the bite marks on his neck; his brother lost his mask and his eyes widened as he gaped. He quickly caught himself though and then glared daggers at Alan.  
“You’re one of them!” he accused, spitting out the word them as if it was something vile. “A blood sucker.” 

Alan shook his head. He really did not know what he could say to make his brother understand that they had been wrong about the vampires; they were not all evil. They killed, yes, but only to feed. People ate meat and no one called them evil for it.

“I’m not, Ed. I’m not a vampire,” he finally said, hoping that those news would at least put his brother somewhat at ease. Instead, Edgar’s glare hardened.  
“How’s that? How are you alive then? I saw them grab you and drag you back! What’s with the marks?” Edgar sounded as if he grew more and more hysterical with each word spoken and was practically screaming by the end, causing other people to look at them but Alan did his best to ignore them.

“Wait!” Edgar finally exclaimed. “Did they use some voodoo mind trick on you like in ‘Vampires Everywhere’ issue number 12?” Edgar’s face changed into a hopeful expression.

“Did they force you to stay and you only now managed to break out of it?” he continued as he gazed at Alan, seeming almost excited at the idea of his brother breaking free of the vampires. For a second Alan wished that he could tell his brother that he was right, if only to ease his mind, but he couldn’t; he could not bad mouth the people who had taken such good care of him for so long now.

“Edgar, they did not use voodoo on me,” Alan spoke sadly. Edgar shook his head.  
“They must’ve!” he said stubbornly. “You’re probably still under it but we can fix it, Alan.” He grabbed onto Alan’s arm and started pulling him along with him, away from the food stall.  
“Come on! If we check the comics I’m sure we can fix you and find a way to break the hold they have on you,” he said as he began to drag Alan in the direction of the comic book store. Alan broke his arm free and stopped walking, causing Edgar to stop as well and turn towards Alan with a confused look on his face.  
“Ed, this isn’t some comic book!” Alan protested. “I am not under any sort of hold or mind trick or anything. I’m myself.” Edgar shook his head.  
“You must be ‘cause my older brother would never willingly hang with a bunch of blood suckers,” he spoke, his voice gruff and serious again as he crossed his arms over his chest. Alan glared back at his brother.  
“Well, it’s not like you did anything to try and find me!” he accused and Edgar’s eyes showed a flash of shock and sadness before he narrowed them, glaring back at Alan.  
“I assumed you were dead,” he answered. “We made a pact, remember? If one of us got caught we would rather kill ourselves then let ourselves become vampire chow.” 

Alan bit his lower lip. He remembered that pact and he had thought about it a lot the first weeks he was with the Lost Boys. He had thought about ending his life like he had sworn to do but he had not wanted to die.

“It’s different in real life, Edgar. It’s one thing to play vampire hunter; to read about them in comic books and proclaim yourself an expert through whatever knowledge in there. It’s different to be face to face with the real deal. You saw how it went in the cave. We’re not vampire killers and we never will be.”

Edgar huffed indignantly.  
“We killed one of them,” he defended. “We staked the small one.” Alan almost felt like laughing but he also wanted to cry.  
“No, we didn’t. We never killed anyone,” he explained. “Let’s face it. It was all nothing but a game that we took too seriously. We took ourselves too seriously but when it came down to it, we’re clueless.”  
“Maybe it was a game to you but it wasn’t to me,” Edgar said. “And if the small one is still alive I guess we just have to kill him again, along with the rest of those shit suckers! Truth, justice and the American way.” 

Edgar held up his fist and seemed to wait for Alan to do the same; to take his hand and join him in the slayer quest once more but Alan shook his head.  
“I’m not a slayer, Ed. I won’t pretend anymore,” he spoke softly. Edgar took a step closer, grabbing Alan’s upper arms and practically shaking him.  
“But if we let those bastards live then how will we free you?” he asked. Alan sighed.  
“I am free. I am free to be myself and make my own decisions,” he explained and gently removed Edgar’s hands from his arms. Edgar swiftly shrugged back from him as if he had been burned as he stared at Alan.

“You are one of them!” he exclaimed.  
“I’m not a vampire!” Alan protested and Edgar shook his head.  
“Maybe not but you’re one of them none the less, aren’t you?” he said with obvious disdain in his voice. “So what are you to them, their little blood whore? Do you offer more than just blood to them? Do you spread your legs as well while they drink your blood?” Alan’s body tensed at his brother’s mocking words. He wanted to protest but a part of him felt that Edgar was not far off. He thought back to all the times he had shared kisses with the Lost Boys, with Dwayne, and he thought back on the dream he had had nights ago. He may not be spreading his legs for the boys but he had thought about it.

“Fuckin’ sick, man!” Edgar’s voice broke Alan from his thoughts. “Are you seriously selling yourself to a bunch of vampires. Is that how you’re still alive?” Alan clenched his hands into fists by his sides as he glared at Edgar.  
“I am not a whore and I am not selling myself!” he protested. “They care about me!” Edgar gave a mocking laugh.  
“Is that what they have you believe? I thought you were smarter than that. You’re nothing but food to them; a walking blood bag.”  
“I’m not! You don’t know what you’re talking about!”  
“No, you don’t know!” Edgar said and went up to Alan again, grabbing hold of the collar of his jacket. “You don’t know shit. Those blood suckers may find you amusing now but they will kill you. Once they grow tired of you they will kill you without a second thought.” Alan shook his head and pushed Edgar away from him and Alan’s jacket tore in Edgar’s grip.

“You’re wrong,” he said, surprising himself with how calm he sounded considering he felt like screaming his head off.  
“How can you be so sure?” Edgar asked with a mocking tone. Alan shrugged his shoulders.  
“Because I trust them not to hurt me,” he answered. Edgar glared at him.  
“Fuckin’ wake up!” he screamed. “You can’t trust blood suckers!” 

Edgar grabbed Alan’s arm again and once again tried to pull him along with him.  
“Just come home with me and we can fix you up. If we kill those shit suckers it’s bound to turn you back to normal,” he said but Alan once again broke free from his brother’s grip.  
“There is nothing to turn back from!” he protested.

“Doll face?”

Alan glanced behind himself at Dwayne who was slowly approaching until he saw Edgar and then halted. Alan found himself standing between his brother and Dwayne.

“Doll face?” Edgar asked in disbelief. “You really are whoring yourself to them. There was a time when you would have beaten the shit out of anyone who tried to call you names.” Alan wanted to protest. It was never he who went after anyone who tried to call him names or mock him; it was always Edgar who attacked them and Alan went after him. They never beat the shit out of anyone though; usually it was the other way around with the bullies beating them up. They had never been too strong, despite their attempts to get fit, using bundles of comics as weights to work out.

“Edgar, please, try to understand,” Alan begged but Edgar shook his head.  
“I don’t have to understand anything. You’re either a vampire slayer or you’re vampire chow,” he said. “So, which are you?”

Alan gazed at Edgar, knowing that his brother expected him to pick sides. If he went with Edgar he would betray the trust he had with the Lost Boys and if he went with Dwayne, he would lose his younger brother. He did not wish to lose either.

“Which is it? It’s not a hard question, is it?” Edgar asked as Alan gazed between him and Dwayne. The vampire did not speak or move; he just stood there, meeting Alan’s eyes.

Alan’s felt tears in his eyes; he did not want to be here. He did not want to have to chose but at the same time he knew what he would pick. Without a word he went towards Dwayne, allowing the vampire who wrap a protecting arm around his middle. Dwayne still did not speak but his presence offered a sort of comfort.

Alan glanced at Edgar who looked ready to jump at him any moment. Alan guessed that the only reason that Edgar was holding himself back was because Dwayne was there. Not even Edgar was reckless enough to risk getting attacked by a vampire without any sort of defence or backup.

“I’m sorry, Edgar,” Alan said and he truly meant it. Edgar was his brother after all, but he felt more at home and safe with the Lost Boys. The Lost Boys were his brothers too but in another way.

Edgar grunted.  
“You’re not the brother I once had,” he accused. “In fact, you’re not my brother, period.” 

Alan gasped. He knew that Edgar would not understand and that he would be angry but he did not expect him to say something like that.  
“Just know this,” Edgar continued through gritted teeth. “If you want to be one of them then you will be hunted like one of them. I don’t care how long it will take me but I will hunt you down and kill you, all of you. Death to all vampires!” With that Edgar turned and walked away. Alan watched him until he disappeared into the crowd while Edgar’s words rang in his ears.

Edgar, his own brother, wanted to kill him.

“Are you ok?” It was only after Dwayne had spoken that Alan realised that he had tears silently falling down along his cheeks. Alan nodded as he sniffled, wiping at his nose and eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.  
“I was just…surprised,” he hiccuped. He laughed bitterly as he gazed in the direction that Edgar had disappeared in.  
“I shouldn’t be, though, right?” he said, half to himself. “I always knew how serious Edgar was with his vampire hunting.” Dwayne placed a hand on Alan’s shoulder, prompting Alan to gaze up to meet his gaze.  
“So were you in the beginning,” he commented with a small smile. “I seem to remember a time when you were swearing to kill us all as well.” Alan gave a weak smile but it did not quite reach his eyes.

“Can we get out of here?” he finally asked. He did not want to be in such a large crowd of people anymore.  
“What about the fireworks?” Dwayne asked softly. Alan shrugged his shoulders, hanging his head.  
“I just don’t want to be on the boardwalk anymore,” he mumbled and Dwayne nodded in understanding and then looked around.  
“Want to check out the beach?” he asked and Alan gave a tiny nod.

Dwayne wrapped an arm around Alan who was still blinking away tears and led him to the beach. Due to the colder weather it was quite empty at the beach, safe from the occasional couple walking hand in hand. They found a spot which would give them a good view of the eventual firework and sat down on the soft sand.

Alan sighed as leaned his head back, looking up at the night sky. It was a clear night and he could see the stars above them.  
“I’m pathetic, aren’t I?” he mumbled. “I haven’t seen my brother for half a year and when I finally do, I break down in tears.” Dwayne’s arm was around his shoulders and carefully drew him in closer.  
“You’re not pathetic. It took guts to stand up to your brother like that. I’d say you’re pretty brave.” Alan felt a smile tug at his lips and leaned his head against Dwayne’s shoulder, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“By the way,” Dwayne said softly and fished into the pocket of his jacket, picking out two burgers and a can of coke. “Sorry, it might be cold by now, but here.” He handed one of the burgers to Alan as well as the coke. Alan smiled as he took the offered food and unwrapped the burger. It had gotten a bit cold but otherwise it was fine and he had forgotten how hungry he was.  
“Always caring,” he mumbled between bites. As he ate though Edgar’s words once again entered his mind. 

Alan bit his lower lip, lowering the half-eaten burger to his lap.  
“You won’t get tired of me, will you?” he asked softly as he peered at Dwayne who stopped mid-chew, blinking at Alan. He took a moment to swallow his bite before he spoke.  
“Why, and more importantly, how could I ever get tired of you?” he asked and Alan smiled softly.  
“It was just something Edgar said. He said that you would grow tired of me eventually and get rid of me,” he explained, leaving out the part of Edgar saying they would kill him when that happened. Dwayne once more wrapped an arm around Alan’s shoulders, pulling him into a one-armed embrace.  
“That will never happen,” he spoke softly. Alan’s smile widened.  
“I know,” he said. “I guess I just needed to hear it.”

They finished the burgers and shared the coke and then spent a couple of hours walking along the beach before midnight and the fireworks finally started. Alan smiled as the colourful sparkles filled the sky, seemingly lightning up the whole town for split seconds at a time.

“Happy new year,” Dwayne spoke softly before he pulled Alan in for a soft, chaste kiss. Alan smiled once they pulled away again.  
“Happy new year,” he spoke back and leaned his head on Dwayne’s shoulder, continuing to watch the fireworks.

“Can we go home now?” Alan asked once the fireworks were done and Dwayne nodded as they headed back to Dwayne’s bike. Alan glanced at the other Lost Boys’ bikes which were still parked at the same spot.  
“Do we need to inform David and the others that we’re leaving?” he asked but Dwayne just sent a secret smile his way.  
“Already done,” he said and Alan sighed. He could never get used to the vampires talking mentally to each other.

It was a long time since Alan and Dwayne were alone in the hotel and it was strangely quiet without the others around. Thorn came to meet them when they entered and Alan patted the dog’s head. He noticed that Thorn remained by the entrance, wagging his tail as he was no doubt waiting for Marko.  
“Sorry, boy. He’s not here yet,” Alan commented to the hell hound who gave a small whine and then headed over to the fountain to lay down, his eyes still fixed at the entrance. Alan laughed at the dog; Thorn was strangely cute for a blood thirsty killer dog.

They went over to the bed and sat down upon it, facing each other. Dwayne smiled as he brushed some of Alan’s hair from his face and placed a gentle kiss onto his temple. Alan wrapped his arms around Dwayne’s neck and pulled him closer until their lips met in a kiss. It was gentle, almost timid at first but quickly grew more heated as their tongues brushed against each other.

“Bite me,” Alan whispered in Dwayne’s ear once they pulled away. He gasped when he felt Dwayne’s fangs pierce his neck, once again just deep enough to draw blood. Alan tightened his hold around Dwayne’s shoulders, pulling him as close as he physically could.  
“Harder,” he said and bit his lower lip when the fangs burrowed slightly deeper into his flesh. He felt Dwayne’s tongue as he lapped up warm blood that ran down along his neck. He still wanted more though.

“Bite me harder!” he demanded as he buried his face in Dwayne’s neck. Dwayne gently pushed Alan back to meet his eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” Dwayne asked softly and Alan shook his head, clutching at Dwayne’s jacket sleeves.  
“I want you to bite me harder,” he mumbled. Dwayne sighed as he cupped Alan’s cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.  
“Please Dwayne,” Alan begged. “I don’t want to feel anything except your bite.”  
“I can’t,” Dwayne protested. “If I bite too hard we may not be able to stop the bleeding.” Alan bit his lower lip and swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Then don’t stop it,” he finally said, seeing Dwayne startle as he gazed at him. “Don’t stop it and turn me. Make me one of you guys, for real.” Dwayne shook his head sadly.  
“Doll face…Alan. I know you’re upset over what happened earlier but this is serious. You’re not ready yet.” Alan glared at Dwayne.  
“Yes I am!” he all but screamed. “I know what I am asking for and I have been preparing for it for months!” Tears once more gathered in his eyes as he gazed at Dwayne.  
“You keep saying I should wait until I am ready and of age but I’m not any younger then all of you were. Marko was even younger than me when he was turned!” he continued, his voice softer and breaking as he cried. “Paul was turned within a single night so why should I be forced to wait when I know that this is what I want?” 

Dwayne seemed to be debating with himself as he gazed around in the cave.  
“You’re just saying this because you’re upset over what happened earlier,” he finally said and Alan shook his head desperately.  
“No, I’m not, Dwayne. I truly want this. There is nothing for me left as a mortal and although a part of me will never be ready for the change and I know I’m scared, I still want this,” he explained and wrapped his arms around Dwayne’s neck again, burying his face in his hair and inhaling his scent.

“Please, Dwayne,” he whispered. “I want to be with you…all of you, forever.” Dwayne wrapped his own arms around Alan’s middle, pulling him into his lap.  
“Are you absolutely certain?” he asked. “I don’t want you to resent me for doing this to you later.” Alan nodded.  
“I am sure and I could never resent you,” he said and chewed his lower lip before he added with a tiny voice: “I love you.” 

He wasn’t sure if Dwayne had heard him but he felt how the vampire tightened his hold on him.

It took a couple of minutes before Dwayne finally gave a nod and pulled away, bringing his own wrist to his mouth and bit down.  
“I’ve never done this before so we’ll take it the slow way. That way you can get used to the feeling as a half before you're fully turned,” he said as he brought his bleeding wrist to Alan’s lips. “Don’t take more than a few mouthfuls.” Alan gave a tiny nod, his eyes fixed on the blood on the vampire’s wrist and then slowly leaned over to cover it with his mouth. The blood was warm against his tongue. It tasted like cherries, mixed with copper and salt. He could not tell if he liked it or not and before he could get used to the taste Dwayne pulled his wrist away.

Dwayne met Alan’s slightly clouded eyes and stroked his cheek as Alan blinked at him, licking his lips.  
“You’ll feel a bit light-headed after this. It’s somewhat like a high and the first drink will hit you the hardest. Don’t be alarmed if you have any memory gaps from tonight,” he explained. Alan swallowed; his throat, and head for that matter, felt thick. He ran his hands over his face which felt numb. His body felt warm, almost feverish but there was no pain, only a strange sort of pleasure.  
“How long will this last?” he asked, or at least he thought he asked that. He could not be certain of anything anymore.  
“It’s hard to say,” Dwayne answered and his voice seemed to come from all directions. “Lay down for a while. Get some rest. You may feel a bit disoriented for a while.” Alan gave a nod which made the whole room spin and collapsed onto his back, watching in fascination as the room moved before his eyes and he was certain he could see colours and shapes floating upon the very air.

He closed his eyes when he heard voices and he realized that the others had returned to the hotel. He heard them speak but could not make out the words but he could sense that Dwayne remained by his side which offered comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end!
> 
> I had a hard time writing the conversation between Alan and Edgar and make it sound good from both of them. I hope you liked it, please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan makes his first kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter which is somewhat an epilogue.
> 
> This story was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I liked the concept and wanted to expand it. I hope you have enjoyed reading it.

“So, dolly, you finally went the distance?” Marko asked with a toothy grin. Alan rubbed at his eyes, still feeling groggy from the previous night.  
“I guess,” he mumbled. Paul and Michael were sitting next to them. Michael remained silent but he had a disapproving look on his face while Paul was pouting.  
“You couldn’t have waited for the rest of us to be there when it started, baby doll?” he asked. Alan shrugged his shoulders, his eyes kept glancing towards the deeper part of the cave where David and gone away with Dwayne. He hoped that David was not upset that Dwayne had started the turning process without consulting him. If he was, he should blame Alan, not Dwayne.

“It wasn’t much to watch. All that happened was that Dwayne fed me some of his blood and after that everything is kind of foggy,” Alan explained and Marko snickered, biting his glove which now had a large enough hole that his nail was sticking out.  
“Yeah, you were completely out of it when we got back last night,” he commented. “You also refused to let go of Dwayne.” Alan blushed. He had woken up that evening with Dwayne sleeping next to him since apparently Alan had been clutching him in his sleep.  
“It’s not like I was doing it on purpose,” he protested.  
“Sure, you didn’t,” Marko grinned. Alan grabbed his pillow and tossed it at Marko but the smaller vampire caught it before it could hit him.

The moment Dwayne and David returned Alan jumped out of bed, despite his grogginess, and ran over to meet them.  
“David, I’m sorry about what happened but I wanted this. I begged Dwayne to start the transformation even though he told me to wait,” he hurried to explain. David held up his hand to stop Alan from speaking.  
“I’m not upset about this. I had a feeling it would happen sooner or later,” he said softly and glanced at Dwayne. “I just needed to explain some of the things that will happen due to this.” He gazed back at Alan as well.  
“You should know as well what this will mean. Your bond with Dwayne will be the strongest since he was the one to turn you. The bond can be deepened the more blood you exchange,” he explained. “As you also already know you will go through some changes in the following days. You don’t have to make your first kill since you only had a little of Dwayne’s blood and can remain a half by drinking donated or animal’s blood. If you exchange blood with Dwayne though it will speed up the change and you will eventually have to make the first kill.” 

Alan nodded as he listened to David; he knew most of the information already from listening to the boys’ own tales of when they were turned, although they had all been turned from merely drinking blood from a bottle instead of exchanging blood. This slowed the changing process and weakened the bond with the vampire turning you. Apparently, this was why Max had not been able to sense what the Lost Boys were doing or where they were even though he was the one who had mastered them.

 

Alan doubled over as another hunger cramp hit him. He knew his face had morphed and his fangs had grown out of his gums, filling his mouth with blood as he had not quite mastered the quick healing yet.  
“Alan?” Dwayne spoke softly, placing a hand on Alan’s shoulder. A week had passed, and Alan knew he had to make his first kill, and soon.

He probably could have lasted longer but he could not help himself from exchanging more blood with Dwayne. The flow they would create when they both bit each other and drank one another’s blood was better than he could ever dream of.

“I’m ready,” Alan said as the pain stopped after a few minutes. “I want to make my first kill.”   
“Are you sure?” Dwayne asked and Alan nodded.  
“I can’t wait much longer.”

“You mean we finally get to take baby doll hunting?” Paul asked cheerfully as he went up to Alan and lifted him up. David glanced at them from his wheelchair and smirked.  
“I heard the surf Nazis are having a get together at the beach tonight,” he commented and glanced at Alan. “You up for it?” Alan nodded as Paul put him down on his feet.

“We’ll soon have to get dolly his own bike,” Marko commented with a grin once they stood outside to mount their bikes. “He can’t keep riding bitch with Dwayne forever.” Truthfully, Alan did not mind riding with Dwayne but he hated when they called it riding bitch. On the other hand though he thought it may be fun to have his own bike so he could race with the others.

“First he has to learn how to ride it though,” Dwayne commented and Alan grinned.  
“You gonna give me private lessons?” he asked as he climbed up behind Dwayne and wrapped his arms around his waist. Dwayne chuckled.  
“Something tells me we will be having an audience,” he answered as he nodded towards Paul and Marko who were both grinning at them.

They reached the beach where indeed the surf Nazis were hanging, seeming to have some sort of initiation or other. There were nine of them in total.

“Stay close to me,” Dwayne told Alan who nodded while they began to approach the Nazis. Dwayne and Alan lingered slightly at the back while the others went right up to the group with David taking the lead. Alan watched as David approached what seemed to be the leader of the group, grinning smugly.

“What the fuck do you faggots want?” the Nazi asked with a sneer once he spotted them. “This is our territory! Fuck off!”  
“It would seem that these people have trouble learning, doesn’t it, Marko?” David said and glanced back at Marko who was grinning from ear to ear while his eyes scanned the group, no doubt picking out who he wanted.  
“So it seems. Right, Paul?” Marko chuckled and Paul nodded his own grin plastered on his face.  
“Such slow learners,” he commented with a shake of his head. 

The leader in front of David was gritting his teeth and attempted to throw a punch only David easily dodged it and the next second the Lost Boys all attacked. Alan stayed beside Dwayne as they approached as well and Dwayne grabbed onto two of the guys, throwing the slightly smaller one to Alan.

Alan held onto the Nazi with surprising ease, considering that the guy was much bulkier than himself, and quickly bit down on his neck, hard. The blood exploded into his mouth and Alan groaned deep in his throat as he sunk his fangs even deeper, holding the struggling guy in an iron grip. He could feel the rapid pulse of his victim which sent waves of blood out of the wound. Alan closed his eyes and swallowed mouthful after mouthful, barely paying attention to the screams around him as the others fed. He felt the body in his arms grow limp and he had to suck harder to get any blood out. He did not want it to be over yet. He was still hungry.

“That’s enough,” he heard Dwayne say and Alan reluctantly let go of the body, startled when he noticed that it was now nothing else but a withered-up corpse, it’s mouth open in a silent scream. Had the guy been screaming when he fed from him? He could not remember.

Alan collapsed to his knees as he started to hyperventilate. His whole body ached like he had never felt before. He somehow felt both burning hot and freezing at the same time. He was vomiting up blood which mixed with the sand underneath him. His whole body was shaking and it felt as if his insides were ripping themselves apart or as if he had a stomach full of razorblades.

Alan was not sure how long the pain lasted but when it was finally over he found himself back in the cave and in the bed. He would have thought that it was just a dream but he knew he had changed. It was a strange feeling; he felt different but also exactly the same. The cave did not seem as dark anymore as he looked around and he smiled when he saw Dwayne sitting next to him, watching him along with the others who stood by the side.

“How long was I out?” Alan asked as he sat up. Dwayne shrugged his shoulders.  
“A couple of hours,” he answered and brushed some hair from Alan’s face. “How are you feeling?”  
“Hungry,” Alan whined and the others chuckled.  
“Yeah, we figured so we brought take out,” Paul answered and gestured to the side of the bed where one of the surf Nazis lay unconscious, one of his temples bleeding. Alan sniffed the air, able to smell the blood as clearly as if it was freshly baked goods and crawled out of bed and over to the guy. He gave the temple an experimental lick before he pinned him down by his shoulders, just in case he would awake. Alan allowed his face to morph, once more feeling the fangs grow in his mouth before he bit down on the guy’s neck. He could taste the alcohol in the guy’s blood but otherwise it was not bad but he decided that it was not better than Dwayne’s.

He drank slower this time than when he made his first kill, savouring the moment as he cradled the body in his arms and continued to drink. The Nazi never woke up and soon his skin began to dry up as Alan drained him to the last drop.

“Feeling better?” Dwayne asked as he went over to Alan’s side and Alan nodded, licking his lips.  
“Much better,” he answered and glanced down at the body. “Should we get rid of this?” Paul then stepped up to them and lifted up the corpse, hefting it up onto his shoulder.  
“I’ll take care of it this time for you, baby doll,” he said. “Just don’t expect me to do it every time for you.” Alan nodded, smiling at him.  
“Thank you, Pauly,” he spoke cheerfully as he stood up and planted a soft kiss onto Paul’s cheek. Paul grinned and did a mock salute before he left the cave.

About an hour later everyone had fallen into their normal routine; Paul was sitting on the couch listening to his rock box and Marko was playing tug of war with Thorn using the jacket that the surf Nazi had worn. David sat in his wheelchair with a book in his hand while Michael sat on his pillow next to David, reading a book of his own, his head resting against David’s knee and David was silently carding his fingers through Michael’s hair.

Alan and Dwayne were at the bed. They had started of reading as well but it had quickly turned to kissing and now the book lay forgotten by the side while they were biting onto each other’s necks. Alan was pleased to notice that Dwayne’s blood seemed to taste even better now that he was a fully turned vampire and the sensation as they created the flow between them only seemed to heighten.

Paul pouted as he gazed at them from the couch and then glanced at David and Michael.  
“Marko, we need to find ourselves someone as well. This is turning into a love nest,” he commented.  
“As long as you’re not volunteering yourself,” Marko answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Paul grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at the smaller vampire only to get punched in the face. This soon turned into a full wrestling match on the couch and then later on the floor as they rolled around, throwing punches at each other.

Alan chuckled as he watched the wrestle match before he returned his attention to Dwayne, lapping at his quickly healing neck like a hungry kitten before he whispered in Dwayne’s ear.

“Is my blood still as sweet?”

Dwayne smiled as he pulled away just enough for their eyes to meet, only to lean in again and capture Alan’s lips with his own, the blood on their lips mixing in their mouths.  
“The sweetest,” he whispered, his lips still brushing against Alan’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of things may not have been resolved but I wanted to have an open ending.
> 
> Maybe I'll write a sequel in the future but for now I am done with this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you did.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported me during the process of writing this and to those who wrote comments and left me kudos. It helped me want to finish this story.


End file.
